A Turn of Events
by Hellflores
Summary: If you were angry about the Goths losing in Mexico, well I wrote this turn of event. Idea from Angiesokawaii's fic "How The Episode Should've Ended"
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea after reading angiesokawaii fic about the Fashion Bloggers in Transylvania. So I decided to do one of The Goths in Mexico...I hope you all will like it**

The Goths and Surfers rode their burros to the Chill Zone "It all comes down to this! Which team will beat the Mexican heat!?" Don said as the two teams race on their burros to not get to last place. The Goths looked still gloomy but made their burros go faster, the Surfers tried to go faster but the Goths were catching up. Soon in a matter of seconds...two burros made it to the Chill Zone hold...

"Goths you are in 5th place, congrats you're still in the race!" Don shouted to the Goths as they still looked gloomy but soon turned to the Ice Dancers who looked disappointed about getting 2nd, Ennui glared as he left his burro and walked to the Ice Dancers.

"You...Two..." Ennui soon grabbed Jacques by his unitard while Crimson looked very angry as she glared at Josee as well as Loki growled at the dancers as well. "You dare try to take away Loki...FROM US!" Ennui screamed in pure rage at Jacques , making everyone even Don look at this craziness

"You two made a huge mistake messing with us!" Crimson growled as she too grabbed Josee by her unitard. Loki growled in pure rage s well as the Goths were showing pure anger and rage to the Ice Dancers and to the world.

"We swear to Satan and to the underworld, you two...ARE GOING TO FEEL OUR WRATH!" The Goths screamed as they release their hold on the Ice Dancers. "You two just made another enemy.." Crimson said as they walked away from everyone.

 _Confessional_

"I'm going to make sure those two see Satan himself when we drag them to last place!" Ennui swear with venom in his mouth while he punched his hand in anger. Crimson gripped her boyfriend's shoulder and said

"Don't worry Ennui...they will see Satan...when we're done with them." Crimson and Ennui nodded to each other as Loki screamed in rage saying that the Ice Dancers will pay dearly.

 _Confessional Done_

"Geoff and Brody, I'm sorry but you're the last team to make it. I'm sorry but you're out of the race."

"Man that bites." Geoff sighed while Brody looked upset about them losing

A farewell video was played for The Surfer about their time on the race

 _"Man I can't believe we lost bro."_

 _"I know bro, it was all because of those burritos. We been betrayed by them!"_

 _"Well we may have lost but still at least it was a boat load of fun right my man!"_

 _"Shoo yeah it was, what do you say we head to the beach and surfs some waves bro!"_

 _"You read my mind Geoff...you read my head."_

 **Done, I hope you all enjoyed it**


	2. Continue it?

**Hello everyone that read my fic about the Goths surviving in Mexico...listen I want to ask you guys a question**

 **You guys think I should continue the fic? Like do fic where they keep going in the race? You know what I mean?**

 **Tell me in your review should I continue the fic or not?**


	3. Episode 21

**From you all...I decided to continue the fic :) But this is my first time doing a fic where I continue a season so...bare with me if it's not that good...then I would like a co-writer only if this chapter is not good okay...now let's continue**

 _ **TOTAL DRAMA doesn't belong to me, Fresh T.V. has ownership of it**_

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race, things got spicy for our racers, and I do mean spicy in the worst way ahahahahaha! The Cadets got 1st place while last place went for The Surfers, the word dude will not sound the same without them, but also we all got to see The Goths Rage side toward the Ice Dancers, making them their main target. Can The Ice Dancers survive against The Goth's wrathful vengeance, and who will survive today's coarse? Hold on to something cause this is...The Ridonculous Race!" Don shows a toothy grin with a flash

 _Theme played_

"We're back at sunny Mexico, where the Cadets are showing off their victory and dignity towards The 2nd placed Ice Dancers." Don said while MacArthur was gloating her's and Sanders victory over the Ice Dancers, however, Jacques wasn't paying attention since he was too focus on the Goths, who were glaring at them.

" _Gulp"_

 **Confessional**

"What we said in Mexico wasn't make believe...we mean it! Those Ice Dancers are going to see hell one way or another!" Ennui said with rage in his voice

"Don't worry Ennui, they won't win today when we're done with them alright?" Crimson said while placing her palm on Ennui's

"...Alright."

 ** _Flash_**

"Should we been worried about the Goths warning to us?" Jacques asked his Ice dancing partner only for her to replied back to him

"Of course not! Those Gothic freaks won't get in our way for gold. Even if we failed to get them out of the race, we won't lose today hehehehehe."

 **Confessional ended**

The Cadets touched the Don box and got their tips as Sanders read the tip "Huh we're going to Kanto Vietnam."

"Kanto, is one the greatest city in Vietnam. Teams will find their next tip here along the Mikaon River, where the fish are plentiable-" Soon a local placed a rotten fish near Don's face "Uhh and very pungent, get that away from me!" The Dancers, Sisters and Haters got their tip. Devin grabbed the tip but tried to read it.

"Um it said um...here you read it I'll get a Cab. Taxi!" Devin soon crashed into a tree

"Wrong way Devin." Carried told her homie as he replied back

"I know that hehehe."

 _"Doctor said I'm very allergic to peppers especially when rubbed to my eyes. My vision isn't that good. But don't tell Carrie, I don't want to be a letdown to our team. Beside, I need to tell her how I feel...seriously!?"_ Devin said with a worried tone

"Taxi...Taxi!"Soon a cab arrived "Come on Carrie!" Devin mistakenly grabbed Stephanie and entered the cab "Drive cab quickly!" The cab droved away, leaving Ryan and Carrie alone.

"Uhhh, wanna share a cab." Ryan asked Carrie as she kindly replied

"Sure I guess that okay hehe."

"What the heck Devin!" Devin soon realized he was with Stephanie.

"WHAT! How was that- Carrie's not in a cab with him right?" Devin said worriedly as the Goths grabbed their tip and entered a cab quickly

 _ **Flash**_

"The Ice dancers tried to make us lose by stealing Loki from us, it made Ennui very upset." Crimson said very angrily as Ennui said

"It was Toxic Mole all over again, I almost felt like crying...but I was relief that Loki came back. But to me, that was really dark what they did, plus I'm not the only one that's still angry." Loki soon growled very angrily "Loki wants revenge. All three of us wants it badly."

"And we'll get it...but we need to wait alright." Crimson calmly said in her monotone voice as Ennui nodded and so did Loki. Scene change to the airport, Carrie and Ryan found their partners

"I got our tickets let's go!" The Haters ran to the plane as Carrie walked to Devin

"Carrie I'm very sorry I grabbed Stephanie, I didn't-"

"Devin it's okay, now come on!" Carrie headed to their plane but Devin went the other way and crashed to a wall

"OW!"

"All six teams are aboard the same flight to Kanto, when they land, it's going to be a race to find Taxis." Don said as all the teams ran out the airport; The Best Friends, Haters, Cadets and Ice Dancers made it to their taxis, leaving the Sisters and Goth with none.

"Oh great there's no more cabs." Emma groans in annoyances til Ennui spotted two wheeled bikes cabs

"They might get us there." The Goths entered one of them "Kanto River and fast!" The biker peddled as fast as he can.

"Uh how can he get us there!?" Emma said very annoyingly toward the peddler

 **Confessional**

"Now that my mind is off of-Noah!" Emma dreamily said making her sister look at her "Or whatever his name is, I'm totally focus on the race!"

"Um I'm not sure this is a good thing or a bad thing?" Kitty said concerned about her sister very much

 **Confessional Ended**

Scene shown Kitty peddling the cart. "Come on Kit you can do it!" Emma shouted as Kitty kept peddling

"Uhhhhhhhh!" While Kitty groaned tiredly, the other cabs made it to the area. The Ice Dancers and Cadets race to the Don Box.

"Bye bye see you at the Finish line...or done hahahaha!" Josee laughed at them until MacArthur jump toward them and stopped them

"I don't think so Ice nerds!" MacArthur said as Sanders grabbed the tip and read it

"Hahaha, it's a super team challenge. Three teams must go Cat Fish noodling together?"

"WHAT!?" Both MacArthur and Josee screamed as Don appeared in a speed boat and said the challenge for today

"That's right. Cat Fish noodling is a local technique where they use their finger as bait for very large and very disgusting Cat Fish." A local caught one on his arm, making Don looked disgusted. "In this Super Team challenge, teams must work in groups of three and successfully noodle six Cat Fish to get their next tip. Added bonus, if a super team catches this Cat Fish with the Ridonculous Race Logo, they will get a Zip It ticket where they skip the next challenge and head toward the Chill Zone. Last team to make it, might be cut from the competition."

"Looks like we have to work...together." Josee said with a annoyed tone while the Cadets and Jacques gasped

 **Confessional**

"I can't stand fish! They're so iky and slimy!" Jacques said while shivering a bit. Josee however said

"Too bad! We need to that Logo fish to achieve gold again and I will do whatever it take, even if it means-"

 _ **Flash**_

"Helping our swore enemies, no way I'm not doing it!" MacArthur said as Sanders replied

"We have no choice!" Soon MacArthur said

"Then maybe-" MacArthur was going to grabbed her Taser but Sanders strictly said

"No Taser, listen, didn't someone told me that you have to dislocate your shoulder bone to get through a fetch and slam a citation to a barking Chihuahua for obsessive annoyance?" This made MacArthur said with a grin

"I do make a good example, darn me!"

 **Confessional Ended**

"Yup it you guys, us and next team who come here let's go." MacArthur said as the two team went to a boat. Soon The Best Friends got their tip as Carrie read it

"It's a Super Team Challenge!" The Haters soon arrived "Hey maybe we can work together!" Carrie said

"Yeah it's be great to finally be on a team!?" Ryan said while looking at Stephanie with a annoyed look

"Carrie are you sure?"

"Devin, have you seen his arms, he's basically a super hero." Carrie said while Ryan flexed out his muscle

"Hey we need another pair of butts over here!" MacArthur shouted out for Stephanie to say

"That's us come on!" The Haters ran to the boat while Devin sighed

 _"What's wrong with me!? The more I love Carrie, the more I mess up, I have to show her that I'm her hero! One way or another. Then I can finally tell her how I feel about her."_ Devin soon dropped some eye drops to his burned eyes _"Simple right?"_

Stephanie started the motor as she mockingly say "Bye, bye."

"Good luck!" Ryan said as their boat moved

"Thanks, you too! You noodle those fishes!" Carrie replied kindly to Ryan

 _"Uh! Every time Carrie talks to Ryan it gets me so mad! Why is that?"_ Stephanie said annoyingly

 _"Maybe because you're jealous."_ Sanders said to Stephanie as she replied

 _"Jealous! HA! As if I'm jealous! I hate him...we do so much better when we hate each other."_

 _"Ha you need help, seriously you need help."_ Sanders said with a serious look

"So...who are we going to team up with?" Carrie said to Devin

"Us." The Best Friends turned to see The Goths. "Looks like we're a team for now huh?" Crimson said while Ennui looked the other three team and glared at the Ice Dancers. Soon Loki growled and hopped to them but Ennui stopped them.

"Hold it Loki, not yet okay." Ennui placed Loki back on his shoulder as the Sister arrived and got their tip "You're with us now."

"For real?" Emma said as Kitty replied to her

"Oh come on Emma, we have no choice." Emma sighed as they entered the with the others. Ennui started the boat as they moved. Devin looked straight at the front but Ennui walked toward him and spoke to him.

"Devin, I think you should sit this one out." Devin looked surprise

"What! Why?"

"Your eyes, you can barely see, I think it's for the best alright." Ennui said in his same monotone as Devin sighed and nodded . Ennui looked a bit upset for him so he also told him this. "But also, Carrie's in love with you."

"Huh? You're serious!?" The two talked while Carrie talked to the others.

"You know, Devin been acting so sweet lately, if I'm not certain that he might be- _Gasped_ No I no longer read into every little thing he does. Unless you girls have anything to say." Emma was about to talk but Crimson soon spoke

"Actually Carrie, if I want to be honest...he is in love with you." The Sister and Carrie gasped while Ennui and Devin looked ahead still.

"How is that possible?" Emma said to Crimson as she replied her monotone voice

"It's very obverses, he tried to eat a pepper for her during the challenge even though he didn't known he was allergic to them. And plus...Carrie's still in love with him." Carrie blushed very brightly, making the Sister noticing her blush.

"Yes, it's true...but are you sure he really is in love with me?" Crimson only nodded. Soon the scene changed to the other teams doing the challenge except for Jacques "Jacques, for the love of gold get into this water and noodle some fish! And take those dainty gloves off!" Josee screamed as Jacques placed his gloved on and replied with a "Never!"

 _"I'll stick my hand in a glove full of bullet ants. But I just can not stick them into a fish's mouth, it's so cold and slimy. It's like giving grandma a foot rub."_ Jacques shiver in fear. Sander's hand was underneath the water, until she grabbed a Cat Fish

"Yes! Got one!"

"Ahhhhh get in my hand you mustache fish! Arrrrrr eat my hand, That's an order!" MacArthur screaming caused the fish that Sanders caught to get away.

"Noooo! MacArthur, maybe you should try less screaming, you're scaring away the fish!"

"Not to mention her face, her personalty and odor...all very scary." Josee said as MacArthur growled in rage at her

 _"Ohhh they think they're so funny...well let's see who's laughing when we destroy their golden dreams forever!"_ MacArthur screamed in determination

 _"After the challenge, remember Super Team."_ Sanders remided her, making MacArthur growled a bit

"Ahhhh this is so hard!" Stephanie complained making Ryan laugh a bit as he said to her

"Ah come it's not that hard, here first you lower your arm down." Ryan pulled Stephanie's arm slowly into the water. "Then wiggle your fingers like little worms see." Stephanie wiggled her fingered a bit

"Hehehe hey that kinda tickles." The two stared at each other lovely until Stephanie screamed

"What is it?" Ryan asked her

"Um it's your hands...they're so um...I gotta go!" Stephanie swam while Ryan looked at his hands

 _"Hot! Ryan has the hottest hands ever! I thought I was over him but I think...if I look at his hands again I'm going to fall right back in love with him!"_ Stephanie dreamily said as the other three teams made it to their spot.

"Okay we know there might fishes below us, so Crimson and Kitty, you two cannonball into scaring toward Carrie and myself and We'll do the noodling thing to catch them." Emma explain the plan to everyone.

"Alright then, I guess."Crimson said while Kitty screamed "CANNONBALL!" as they cannonball into the water.

"Here fishy, fishy." Carrie said but soon Emma got one

"Ahhh I got one, I got ewwww." Emma said in disgust as Carrie then got one as well and said

"Ahhh this feel really weird and not in a good way." Emma gave the fish to Ennui while Carrie tried to give it to Devin only for it to jump to Ennui. "Oops sorry." Carrie apologized to the male goth.

"It's fine, I guess." Ennui replied in his monotone as usual

 _"Ahhh why do these animal love me so much!"_ Ennui groaned very badly while Loki chipped in responds to his owners grumpy mood. _"Just calm down Ennui, this is for getting payback on those Ice fool for what they did to Loki. You need to relax...okay good."_

 _ **Commercial break**_

Jacques tries to stick his hand into the water but chickens out when a Cat Fish jumps up to him

"What's wrong with my hands? Is it the thumbs, the fingers? What!?" Ryan asked Stephanie as she replied to him

"Just keep them away from me...please" Ryan place them underwater. Sanders was still looking until she grabbed one

"Yes, that's two. MacArthur? Team?" Soon MacArthur said to Josee

"You know what you need, Ice Princess?" Josee replied to MacArthur

"I'm sure this would be a useless thought. Do tell." MacArthur grabbed Sanders fish as she screams

"A fish slam!" MacArthur threw the Cat fish to Josee while she laughed at her

"Hey! You made me lose my fish!" Sander shouted angrily at MacArthur as she replied back to her

"It was worth it right?" Josee soon jump on top of MacArthur as they started to fight each other. Sanders growled in annoyance as she shouted

"Listen up team, in case you haven't notice we're losing!" Sanders pointed to the others showing Emma giving Ennui a fish

"Nice! Only two more to go!" Emma and Kitty high-fived while Ennui made a small grin and snicker at the other teams.

"See what they're doing?!" Sanders said to the group

"They're co-ope-ra-ting. Ahhh! I wasn't born with that gene." Josee complain about not having that gene as Sanders continued

"Okay obviously we all hate each other." MacArthur and Josee agreed "But can we hate them more because they're beating us."

"That is annoying." MacArthur said as Stephanie said

"A three way alliance, not the worst idea...but only until those lose teams are sent packing." MacArthur and Josee glared ferociously at each other until Josee said

"Fine truths okay." MacArthur sighed and shook hands with Josee and said

"Fine!" Sanders sighed in relief as she said

"Okay good now I been thinking what our strategy should be." Soon Josee said with an evil tone

"I have an idea." Josee smiles as she points directly at a Crocodile "Sabotage anyone?" Josee and MacArthur laughed evilly as Sanders admits

"I created an Axis of Evil." Devin looks over at his left still his vision was blurry until he heard MacArthur saying

"Hey, did you say that huge mega Cat Fish down by the rocks." Josee continued it by saying

"Yes, it would take an impressive man to catch that beast." This made Devin grin as he said

"It's perfect! I catch the mega Cat fish, Carrie swoosh, I let her I love her, kissing, happily ever after...I'm talking to the camera right?" Devin swam toward it "They said it's down by the rocks...here we go." Devin grabbed the Crocodiles by it's tail while Emma gave Ennui the last Cat Fish.

"And that's six. Perfect!" Ennui saod as he placed it with the others

"We're done I'll go get the judge." Carrie swims to get the judge while Devin said

"I got one! I got one woohoo! Boy do I got one."

"Good. put it with the rest." Crimson said with a small smile however, Loki notice something as he linked with Ennui. Soon Ennui widen his eyes as he quickly said

"What? Devin! Wait?!" Devin stopped "Loki said that's not a Cat fish...it's a crocodile!"

"Oh come on it obviously a Cat fish...right?" The crocodile got up as he growled at them.

 _"Ahhh it's my eyes. I can rock this challenges and Carrie's heart if I can see clearly."_ Devin added more drops that made him see again _"Oh that's better."_

The Crocodile growled at them til The Goths and Loki glared at the beast. They kept glaring until it got scared and swam away as Crimson said "Yes, swim in your defeat."

 **Confessional**

"Ferocious animals are more afraid of us than we are of them." Crimson said as Ennui sad as well

"Now with Loki...we're more feared." Loki growled while the Goths smiled a bit

 **Confessional Ended**

"Devin, I said to stay away from the challenge, your eyes!" Ennui screamed at Devin as he said

"I'm sorry! I heard someone said there was a Mega Cat fish-" Ennui soon stopped him

"It was the other team, they tried to make us lose...ohhhh they really need to know not to mess with us." Carrie soon arrived with the judge.

"There you go sit, six Cat fish." The local gave them their tip as Crimson read it

"All-In, get lose and found underground?" Soon the scene show Don as he explain the next challenge

"That's right, for this All-In challenge, teams must take Taxis to these War Time tunnels. Somewhere down here, is a Don Box with it there will be a tip that will show you direction to the Chill Zone. But they must be careful, the tunnel have traps, dead ends and more than a few spiders." The Goths, Best Friends and Sisters drive their boat to land.

"What!" Stephanie complained very angrily

"Aw come on!" MacArthur shouted

"I cooperated for nothing!" Josee screamed in pure rage until they soon heard Jacques screaming

"It's the Logo Cat Fish, somebody grab it!" Soon the fish landed it's mouth to Jacques arm, making him scream "AHHHHHH! Get it off!" Jacques slammed it on the side and released it onto their boat.

"Hello Zip It ticket!" Stephanie said with victory as The Axis of Evil cheered on except for Jacques, soon Don said to the viewers

"While The Axis of Evil get their Zip It Ticket and cruise their way to first place. The remaining teams head toward to the tunnel to complete their next challenge." All three teams look at the cave as Emma said

"Let's go." The three teams entered the cave only to find three enters. "Uh oh."

 ** _Commercial_** _ **Break**_

"Well now, since the first challenge is over...looks like it every team for themselves now huh?" Crimson said to the others

"Yup!" Emma said

"Well then, good luck, you'll need it. Bye." The Goths walked into the middle as the other went their separate way.

"As the last three teams begin their challenge, the Axis of Evil are in a three way tie for First place." Don said to the winning teams

"Wait we're called what now?" Ryan said a bit annoyed

"It does have a good ring to it." Jacques said with a smile as Sanders said

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...can we keep the Axis of Evil together until The Final Three." MacArthur handed her hand out as she said

"Put it there partner." Josee grabs MacArthur's hand but soon growled at each other.

 **Confessional**

"Those teams are crazy but it's better to be in a alliance than against one." Stephanie said as Ryan replied

"As long as they hate each other more than us we're safe...also Hate can be fun too."

 _ **FLASH**_

"We're not actually in an alliance with the Cadets, we're only playing with them." Jacques said sneakily

 ** _FLASH_**

"Ya know let them think they're safe and when the moments rights." Sanders said as MacArthur finishes it

"KABOOM! Send them back to Ice School."

 **Confessional Ended**

All three teams race through the tunnel to find the Don Box. The Goths found a spiderweb so they went the other way. Sister walked through only for Kitty to scare Emma, making her look at her annoyed. Devin and Carrie saw a very dark cave so they held theirs hands and walked into it. The Goths walked more but soon found...

"There it is!" Ennui shouted as they ran to the Don Box. Ennui pressed it and grabbed the tip. "Alright then, let's go Crimson." Crimson and Ennui followed the direction to the Chill Zone. Carrie and Devin walked slowly through the path.

"So Carrie listen there um...well..." Carrie soon fell into a hole that was filled with spikes. Carrie held onto the edge while Devin looked scared "CARRIE! Hold on!" Devin grabbed Carrie's hand and try to pull her up. The Sisters heard the Best Friends screams.

"You think we should help them Emma?" Kitty asked her sister

"Kitty, I don't that's a good idea, they want the money more than beside look." Emma said as they found the Don Box "Come on!" Kitty sighed but ran with Emma. Soon The Goths made it out and ran to the Chill Zone.

"Goths, 4th place." The Goth looked surprised

"Wait who got first?" Crimson asked while Ennui looked very concerned

"The Axis of Evil aka, The Haters, Cadets and-"

"The Ice Dancers! RRRRRRRR They survived!" Ennui growled very badly but sighed "But we're still in."

 **Confessional**

"They may have survived today but they won't next time...right Crimson." Ennui asked Crimson as she replied to him

"This time...yeah they won't." Loki growled in agreement.

 **Confessional ended**

While still in the tunnel. Devinn said to Carrie "Carrie, you're slipping!"

"Devin! Please! I can't die..." Carrie almost had tears in her eyes. Devin widen his eye and with all his strength...he pulled Carrie out of the hole and into his chest as he hugged her. "Devin...you saved me! Thanks Homie." Devin looked worried but soon looked at Carrie and said

"Carrie listen, I know I been acting weird this whole time...but listen I need to tell you that... _gulp_ I'm in love you." Carrie gasped as he continue "Like really, really in love with you. Ever since the Magic challenge in Vegas, I realized that you were everything to me, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't notice your feelings. I was too distracted by Shelly that couldn't see how...how great you are. And if there any chance that you feel the same way-" Carried stopped Devin as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his lips. Devin's eye widen like crazy but he soon returned the kiss as they finally shared their real first kiss.

Carrie soon stopped the kiss as she said "You really do love me." Devin smiled at her "So...we keep going?"

"Yeah come on!" Carrie and Devin ran past the cave and soon found the Don Box. "Come on Carrie!" The Best Friends now love birds ran out of the tunnel only to see

"Sisters 5th place." Emma and Kitty cheered until Devin and Carrie came. "Devin, Carrie, you're the last team to make it here. I'm sorry but you're out." Devin sighed very badly

"I'm sorry we lost Carrie."

"It's alright Devin, at least I have you now right?" Devin smile and nodded as they hugged each other

"That's sweet now please go." Don said as they walked away.

A video of The Best Friends moment was played

 _"This whole race was really scary but at least I had you to help me through it."_

 _"I really had a fun time with you Carrie."_

 _"I had fun too Devin."_

 _"I really love you."_

 _"Me too Devin."_

 _"Well even if we didn't won the money we won something else...our love."_

 _"Hehehehe yup that's right."_ Devin and Carrie walked away arm in arm as they left the race

 **Boom done! So what you guys think? Was it good or not? If it was please tell me. Okay I'll see you all next time bye :)**


	4. Episode 22

**I'm back ahahahaahaha! Any way if you recall what happened last time, now before I continue let me say this...I'm keeping what each episode ended...elimination or non elimination that's it okay. Now let's continue :D**

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race, the racers went fishing for really ugly fishes, Devin's eye trouble almost made his team lost but the Goths took care of it with their creepy ways. A three way alliance put the Axis of Evil tied for first, while other 3 teams went under ground. Devin finally told Carrie he loved her, which she returned the favor with a kiss. But in the end, we said goodbye to the now love birds Carrie and Devin." Scene shows Don behind the Chill Zone "Hopefully a team I dislike gets out, find out who's going home today here on...The Ridonculous Race!" Don showed a toothy grin with a flash

 _ **Theme played**_

"Welcome back to Vietnam, yesterday's Chill Zone and today's starting line . Only 5 team remain and the Axis of Evil has the advantage in numbers and in order of departure." The Haters, Cadets and Ice Dancers goes to the Don Box as the Ice Dancers showed a happy smile with a pose.

 **Confessional**

"This alliance is not a friendly one." Sanders said as MacArthur continued it

"Got that right, it's just an agreement to work with people we hate so much." Scene switched to the Ice Dancers as Jacques said

"If we get a chance to eliminate the Sisters or those freaky Goths...we'll take!"

"And if we get a chance to eliminate the Cadets, we'll make it look like an accident." Jose said as she and Jacques pretend to not know what will happen then laugh all maniacally. Scene switched to the Haters

"I don't think we can trust those Ice Dancers." Ryan said wondering if the Ice Dancers could betray them

"You don't think at all." Stephanie complaining to Ryan

"You're right I don't think at all."

"Yeah you-what that's not?!" Stephanie looked confused and walked away as Ryan smiled and said to the camera

"Whenever my mom yells at my pa, he acts all calm and starts agreeing with her on everything. Until she calm downs or storms off. The man is a genius!"

 **Confessional end**

The Axis of Evil each pressed the Don box and grabbed their tips as Sanders read the tip "Catch a flight to Siberia."

"Siberia, this massive provinces of Russia is home to the Siberian Tiger, Siberian Husky and probably anything else with the word Siberia." Don said as a Yeti fell into a frozen lake and was frozen in a block of ice. Scene showed Don, in warm clothing. "Teams will travel to this Russian airport and find this Don Box to receive their next tip."

"TAXI!" Stephanie screamed for a taxi as the first three teams enter one and drive to the airport.

"I say we go after the Sisters, it's survival of the finish time." MacArthur said but Sander soon suggest

"Or because they won't be excepting it, we could go after the Ice Dancers. Just grab them by their little-" MacArthur shushed Sanders as she said

"I know but first the weakling, then the big dog and then...we collect the winning!" MacArthur showed a big smile as the scene showed Ennui pressing the Don box and grabbing the tip.

"Siberia, hm alright then." The Goths ran to a Taxi as Emma grabbed the tip.

"Come on we got to go!" Scene showed the Sister in a Taxi as Emma said "The Axis of Evil is going to target us or Crimson and Ennui, we got to make sure it's Crimson and Ennui."

"Are you sure, they never did anyone wrong."

"In their taxi, they're discussing how to make sure we're the target...I guarantee it." Scene switch to the Goths as Crimson said

"Ennui, I've been thinking well perhaps we should help the sisters...if they do need our help."

"Hmmm...maybe. I guess it won't at all. Heck, maybe they can help us eliminate those Ice Fools." Crimson soon sighed

"Ennui, Loki, I think we should concentrate on the race and not too much on the Ice Dancers, yes I know you two are still angry after what happened in Mexico. So am I, but we need to focus on the race okay?" Ennui and Loki looked at one another then at Crimson

"Alright then, we'll try to wait to strike on those Ice Dancers." Ennui said with a bit of a growl as Loki growled a bit but nodded. Soon the Axis of Evil made it to the airport and grabbed their tickets.

"Is the gate still going?" Stephanie said as Sanders said

"Hurry, if we miss this one the next flight isn't for another 8 hours." This made Josee laugh a bit as she said

"If the other team miss it, they're toasted for sure." All three teams made it as their pilot said in a slow voice

"Welcome ahhhhhhhhhhhh boarded everyone." Josee glared as the Goths and Sister made it to the airport. "We're going to be uuuuuuuuummm closing the ahhhhhhhhhhh" The Goths and Sisters got their tickets and ran to the plane. "Cabin doors any ahhhhhhh second now for the taking off."

"JUST CLOSE THE DOOR ALREADY!" Josee screamed as the cabin doors closed. "Ahhhh." Josee sighed calmly until

"Wahoo!" Kitty said as she and Emma ran to their seats.

"Hehehe nice try Ice Dancers." Ennui said as he, Crimson and Loki walked to their seats as Josee growled in rage. Soon Don said

"All the teams are off. Some happier than others." Scene showed Josee looking really angry

"Now we're all in the same flight and it's all because of that PILOT!" Jacques then said

"Why just because he...uhhhhhhhh spoke uhhhhhhhh." Josee punched Jacques in his face "Ahhhhh! Owww." Scene changed to Ennui and Loki napping a bit until Crimson tabbed on her Gothic boyfriend's shoulder

"Hmmm?" Ennui opened his eyes as he saw Crimson without her makeup. "Ahhh! Crimson? Why don't you have your makeup on?"

"I was just thinking maybe we should try to do today's challenge without our makeup...is it okay?" Crimson asked Ennui as he just made a sigh and said

"Well I guess but just for today." Ennui placed a sleeping Loki onto Crimson's arms as he walked to the bathroom. Crimson scratched Loki's ear a bit as she said

"You look kinda cute when you're sleeping Loki." Loki growled a bit in his sleep as Crimson quickly said "But you are still the same beacon of fear you are." Crimson kept scratching Loki's ear.

 **Confessional**

"I'm serious what I said. Just for today I'm removing my makeup...for Crimson. If she wants to then alright then." Ennui then removed his wig then wiped off the rest of his makeup.

 **Confessional Ended**

Soon their plane landed as all five teams ran out of the airport. Ryan then pressed the Don Box and grabbed the tip.

"It saids we have to-"

"I can read it myself if you just move your big fat head out of the way."

"You're right, my head really is big and fat." Ryan moved out of the way and showed Stephanie their tip

"You are just so-wait what?! Rrrrraaaa!" Stephanie walked away as Ryan said "Yess!" to himself and walked to Stephanie. The other four teams grabbed their tips as Emma, Sanders, Josee and Ennui read them

" _Gasp!_ We have ice yacht all the way to the coldest super deep borehole." Emma said

"In our swimsuits." Sanders said

"Ohhh YAY! I look magnifique in my swimsuit." Josee just rolled her eyes after what Jacques said

"Wait, what now?" Ennui looked a bit weird out a bit as Don said

"Each team must ride one of these ice yacht and sail dew north while wearing their swimsuits." Scene switch to Don wearing his red speedo while riding on one of the Ice Yacht. "That's how the Russian used to do Winter Sports to show how tough they were." Don soon flexed a bit to the camera until he crashed into a rock. "Owww!" Scene changed to a Don Box wearing a Russian hat. "Teams will find their next tip here, at the coala borehole, where there are oddly no soft drink for sell. But this is where the teams get their regular clothes back...can I get a cream soda." All teams ran into a Taxi as they drive to their location. When they got there, each of them enter the changing room and changed into their swimsuit. Soon the Sisters, wearing their red two piece swimming top and bottom, left in the Ice Yacht while the other got in their swimsuits.

"Ahhhh! MacArthur hurry up! I'm freezing." Sanders said only for MacArthur to say

"Nu-uh, can't be cold when you look this hot yeah!" MacArthur came out wearing light blue polka dot swimming bottoms, causing Sanders to laugh

"Hahaha nice polka dot."

"What? I thought they were bullet holes." MacArthur complained that her swimming bottom doesn't have bullet holes

"Let's not turned this into another doom buggy race." Sanders face changed to an annoyed glared "I'm tired of being treated like your personal crash test dummy!" MacArthur only laughed and replied to her

"Ha, you're adorable when you talk nonsense. Let's win this!" Soon Josee "accidentally" pushed MacArthur to the ground and said

"Opps, my bad. It's very slippery here ya know."

 **Confessional**

"The Cadets are riding our co-tails too much. I think a little portion to last place will help that." Jacques soon laughed a bit and said to Josee

"Oh I love it when you talk evil."

 **Confessional Ended**

"Come on get up!" Sanders said to MacArthur only for her to replied back

"My tongue is frozen to the can."

"What?" MacArthur said it again but louder

"My Tongue! Is frozen! To the can!" Soon the Goths, Ennui wearing a dark red swimming shorts with a black skull, and Crimson, wearing a two piece black swimming top and bottom with a white Spider web on the bottom, rode their Ice Yacht as did the Haters, Ryan, wearing a very dark purple swimming trunk and Stephanie, wearing a dark purple two piece swimming top and trunks, while MacArthur tries to pulled her tongue out of the trash can.

Soon a Yeti, who was fishing for some food, caught the Sister's Yacht by mistake, pulling him with the Sisters. "Huh?" Emma turned and saw the Yeti screaming in fear. "Ahhhhhhh!" Emma then turned to the left, as the Yeti flew from a rock and into the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! The Yeti then landed to the Haters sail as they looked up and saw it "Ohhhhh!"

 _"Are you sure you two aren't related?"_ Stephanie joked around making Ryan roll his eyes. Until the scene changed back to them as the Yeti pushed their yacht as it waved to them.

"Thank you." Ryan said kindly. Scene changed to the Ice Dancers as Josee was screwing a bolt out of one of the Yachts.

"Josee what are you doing?" Josee shushed Jacques as she said

"Let's just say the Cadets can't catch a break." Jacques looked confused

"Ehhh, I don't get it?"

"I think it's you who has a screw loose. Come on let's get another boat. Bye bye."Josee said goodbye to the Cadets as they left them. Sanders soon screamed

"Josee, Jacques wait we need your help."

"Did you hear something?"

"No I didn't hehehe." Josee pretended not to hear Sanders as she kept screaming

"Help! Allies! Huh? I guess they couldn't hear us." This made MacArthur glare as she said

"Oh they heard you, they're just mean!" MacArthur's face was slammed back to the trash can. Don then said

"The Sisters have the lead, but they may not have it for long." The Goths soon took first place as The Haters took second place, Stephanie then said to Ryan.

"Quick, cut them off before they could get ahead of us!" Kitty then said

"Emma, ramp them before they could cut us off." Emma nodded and quickly ramp the Hater's Ice Yacht.

 **Confessional**

"Huh I got to say that was a smart idea you have Kit." Kitty smiled and said

"Aww thanks Emma." Kitty then gave Emma a tight hug making her look surprise

 _Flash_

"Why can't you do whatever I say when I tell you to do it!" Stephanie complained to Ryan as he said

"You're right I should listen to you whenever you tell me what to do."

"That's...not...AHHHHH!" Stephanie stormed of as Ryan still smiled

 **Confessional Ended**

"We're in first...perfect hehehe." Ennui said until he heard Loki growled a bit "What's wrong?" Ennui turned and soon growled "Ohhhhh them!" Ennui and Loki looked and saw the Ice Dancers coming near the other teams' ice yachts, causing the two to growl while glaring. MacArthur stilled tried to pull her tongue off of the trash can when Sander then said

"We need to find water or something to get you free." MacArthur soon said to her partner

"No time for that, we got to MOVE!" MacArthur pulled herself up with the trash can still on her tongue.

"Now that is grist." Sanders said amazed by her partner's strength.

"Thanks." MacArthur said as the scene changed to the Goths

"Crimson there's the hole. Pull the break." Crimson grabbed the break and pulled but it wouldn't move

"Huh? It's stuck!" Ennui came to her and helped her pull the break. Loki helped a bit as they successfully pulled the breaks. The yacht slowly stopped as the Goths sealed their eyes and saw that the yacht stopped almost near the hole. " _Sigh_ First place and we're still alive." Crimson said with a slight smile

 _Commercial break_

The Goths got into their regular clothes including their winter clothes as Ennui pressed the Don box and grabbed the tip. "Who's ready to go deep? Hmm sounds interesting?" Ennui and Crimson looked at each other as Don explained the next challenge.

"After losing the race to the moon, Russians decided to try to win a race to the middle of the earth. They stopped drilling at the 7 miles mark when they realized that no one was even going to try, today one team member must lower their harnessed partner down all the way to the bottom, and find a ball before they get cranked all the way back up by their partner. Once they're back up, it's a foot race to the Chill Zone, located here at this Russian Steam bath, last team to make it with ball in hand may be eliminated. I hope they all take their time because I booked a rejuvenating caviar body scrub." Don said as a buffed male spa worker arrived carried a bucket of caviar and a scrubber. Scene changed to the Sisters and the Haters bashing their Ice Yacht against each other.

"You stay out of our way!" Stephanie screamed toward the Sisters as Kitty screamed back her

"No you stay out of our way!" Emma slammed their Yacht toward the Hater's

"Ryan slam them back!" Ryan only nodded and try to but Emma beat him to it. Stephanie then got into Ryan's face and said "Why didn't you-"

"Why didn't I listen you, you're right I should have listen to you." Ryan's replied to Stephanie with a smile as she growled at him. Ice Dancers soon passed the two teams, making them look at the Ice Dancers.

"Yes! Second place!" Jacques cheered as Josee said

"And the Cadets will come in last and be eliminated. HA! They must be in a total panic right now." Scene shows the Cadets in their Yacht.

"The weight of the trash can is slowing us down." Sanders soon made a snorted sound

"What are you doing?" MacArthur said til Sander spat at her face by mistake.

"Opps sorry I'm a bad spitter, here let me try again." Sanders said only for MacArthur to glare and said very annoyed

"Don't even think about it." Scene changed to the Goths as Crimson was strapped to the harness.

"Crimson, are you sure you want to do this? It's 7 miles down." Ennui said worried about his Gothic sweetheart as Crimson said in her same monotone voice.

"Yes. between you and me, you have more upper body strength. I trust you okay." Ennui sighed and nodded as he was about to crank her down til the Ice Dancers arrived, blowing kisses to their fans only for the Goths to get annoyed as Crimson said. "Will you stop that already?"

"We all get it your Ice Dancers." Ennui said as he cranked Crimson down.

"For the record, why would any care for you two after what you did during this whole season. Plus no one even give a hellish crap!" Crimson said in a slightly annoyed tone as she was lowered down the hole.

 **Confessionals**

"I'm going to make sure that Gothic freak doesn't come put of that hole." Josee said with an evil and determined grin

Good!" Jacques replied with the same evil smile

 **Confessionals Ended**

"You know you need to put this on?" Jacques said holding the harness toward Josee. Josee gasped in fear as she said

"You know I don't do well in tight spaces."

"But the cranking requires upper body strength, you wouldn't be able to get me back on the top!" Jacques said

"But-" Josee spoken only for Jacques to say

"If you get claustrophobic I promise to pull you back up." Jacques said as Josee only sighed and nodded. Soon Josee was harnessed tight as Jacques started to crank her down.

"Pull me up!" Josee screamed as Jacques pulled her up. "I'm sorry that was silly...go." Josee said with a slight smile as Jacques cranked her down. "Back up, BACK UP!" Jacques cranked her up again as she soon glared at herself and said "I can do this...GO!" Jacques started to crank her down.

 _"You know at least all this cranking her up and down...is keeping me warm."_ Jacques said until Jose screamed in fear

"PULL ME BACK UP! BACK UP!" Jacques started cranking her up again as Crimson made it to the bottom.

"Okay I'm at the bottom."

"Good now quickly find a ball...I don't want those Ice Dancers to win again!" Ennui said through his headpiece as Crimson looked around and saw a ball.

"Find one." Crimson grabbed it said "Okay pull me up quickly." Ennui started to crank her back up as Don said

"The Goths are in the lead now, while the 3rd and 4th placed teams are having a smashing time." The Haters and Sisters kept crashing into each other.

"Will you stop it already!?" Kitty and Emma screamed as Stephanie said toward them

"What you mean you started it!"

"Because you tried to cut us off!" Kitty said until Ryan and Emma saw the hole as they screamed

"HOLE!" Kitty and Stephanie screamed in fear while Jacques kept cranking Josee back up until the other two teams crashed to the changing booth. Jacques saw his bathing suit as he gasped

"My bathing suit!" Jacques ran to it, only to let Josee fell as she screamed

"JACCCCCCCQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUESSSSSSSSSSS!" Jacques quickly stopped her falling only for him to look worried as he said

"Opps" Josee stopped as she breath in calmly and said with a smile

"I'm okay!" Josee then started to hyperventilate like crazy as she then said "No I'm not. PULL ME UP!" Josee screamed until Jacques said to her

"Wait! Wait! Listen to me mon petit chou. We are in second place right now but two more teams just arrived and Crimson already on her way back. You need to focus right now!" Josee breath in and out as Jacques continued "Now imagine doing something you love." Josee saw a light coming up.

"You know what I love?" Josee asked Jacques as he answered

"Dancing like the wind across the ice?"

"Noooo...messing with other teams. Lower me down!" Jacques started to lower Josee down. Scene changed back up in the surface.

"Listen Kitty, you know I have more upper body strength so you have to do it okay." Kitty sighed and nodded

"Fine, beside you are right...a bit not a lot ." Emma only rolled her eyes

"You put on the harness, if anyone falling down it's you." Stephanie said as Ryan said with a grin

"Absolutely. When you're right you're right."

"Stop doing that!" Stephanie angrily screamed

"Sure thing, whenever you say." Stephanie screamed annoyingly again after what Ryan said. Ryan and Kitty got into their harnesses as they were cranked down. Scene changed to the hole as Josee saw Crimson.

"Hey are the balls in plain sight or are they hard to find?" Crimson looked annoyed at her

"Why should I answer that question to you! You took Loki away from me and Ennui, and he was worried about him!" Josee sighed as she then punched Crimson's light helmet and took her ball. "Ow! Hey!"

"Jacques up quickly!" Josee was pulled up as Crimson tried to grab her but failed

"Get back here!" Crimson screamed in rage as Josee said

"What didn't hear you?" Crimson growled in rage as Ennui said

"Crimson? What's wrong?"

"Josee! She took our ball!" Crimson screamed as Josee jump out of the hole with the Goths' ball. Ennui and Loki growled in rage as Ennui said

"CHEATERS! YOU COLD HEARTED CHEATERS!" Ennui stopped cranking but held it still as Josee grinned at him

 **Confessionals**

"Aw boohoo, I'm going to cry into my bag of One Million dollars." Josee smiled at the camera

"You know when he was screaming cheaters, all I could hear was winners." Jacques smiled until Josee turned adround as Jacques changed to a worried face

 _Flash_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! It doesn't matter! We're still going to beat them right?" Ennui said as Crimson nodded while Loki just screamed in angry.

 **Confessional End**

"Josee smashed my head light as well." Ennui only laughed a bit

"Seriously, Crimson I know you quick well and plus we still have a chance, the Cadets aren't even here yet." Crimson only nodded as Sanders was trying to pull the trash can off of MacArthur's tongue. Only for MacArthur to slap her face a lot.

"Ow! _Slap_ "Ow! Just let me do this!" Sanders pulled again as MacArthur said

"Ahhhh stop it!"

"It was easier than taking candy from a baby you hate." Josee praised about her taking Crimson's ball and smashing her head light.

"Just wait! You two haven't won yet!" Ennui said with a glare as Josee and Jacques started to walk away from the area

"Looks like we are going to win. Bye bye!" Josee said to everyone while Jacques turned and saw Ennui and Loki making a throat cutting sign toward them, making him yelped in fear.

"Ennui, I'm at the bottom." Crimson said as Ennui sighed as he rubbed his arms

"Good, my arms are killing me and not in a good way." Crimson looked around the dark hole as she felt the walls and floor until she barely saw a round object.

"Hmmm?" Crimson grabbed it and felt it...it was one of the balls. "Ennui I found a ball, lift me up quick!"

"Great!" Ennui started cranking again

 _"Hehehe, Crimson can actually see kinda well in the dark...heh that's one of the reason why I love her. Not to mention her black heart that's filled with darkness and-"_

 _"Ennui ya know I can hear you right?"_ Ennui soon blushed as Loki shook his head a bit. Soon the Ice Dancers made it to the Chill Zone, only not to see Don

"Don?" Jacques called for Don as he soon walked up to them

"Hi guys, bad news for you, since you didn't go to the bottom of the borehole to get the ball as the tip instructed, you're getting a 30 minute penalty." A timer showed 30 minutes as Josee complained

"Seriously?! That is so unfair!"

"Considering you're horrible people who has taken more penalty than all of the other teams combined, I think you're getting off quite easy. Over there please." Don said to the Ice Dancers

 _"You know I'm not worried. We'll still be in first place when the penalty is up."_ Jacques said not worried at all

 _"True."_ Josee replied to Jacques's sentence as he said

 _"And since when is a 30 minute stream bath a penalty."_ Jacques and Josee soon sighed in relaxation

 _Commercial Break_

Ennui was still cranking Crimson as she was then back up. "Yes." Crimson said as she dropped to the ground

The Cadets were now coming to the hole as MacArthur said "There it is."

"Okay I'll hit the break." Sander turn the break only for it to actually break. "Our break is broken, we're going to fall down the hole!"

"Not on my watch!" MacArthur grabbed some rope and said to Sanders "Tie this to the yacht." Sanders grabbed the end of the rope and tied it quickly to the Yacht. MacArthur tied the other end to herself as she jump backwards and used herself and the Trash can as an anchor. Their Yacht was slowing down as MacArthur held on while a Raccoon pop out of the can. The Goth soon started to run to the Chill Zone while The Cadet's Ice Yacht completely stopped as MacArthur fell as her tongue was pulled off of the trash can.

"Ahhhh my tongue!" MacArthur groaned in pain as Emma said

"EW!"

"Ohhh that's had to hurt." Stephanie said with a smirk

 _"That good for nothing Josee will gets what's coming to her. Or my name's not Valentina Escobar."_ MacArthur said while a raccoon popout and growled a bit _"Yeah_ _exactly."_

Ryan and Kitty were looking for balls until Ryan found one. "Got one."

"Great..." Stephanie said sarcastically as she cranked Ryan up

"Good luck!" Ryan said to Kitty

"Thanks." Kitty said as she was struggling to find a ball even with the light.

"The reason I'm hesitated is because you're reckless and this is a 7 mile drop. I need to know that's you're not going to do what you always do." Sanders said as MacArthur replied to her

"You mean help us win cause that is what I always do."

"Rrrraaaa!" Stephanie pulled up Ryan as she scream "Yes I am a beast!"

The Ice Dancers were now sweating as they only had a minute left in their penalty. "See we're still-" Jacques was interrupted as the Goths arrived to the Chill Zone

"Goths! I mean Un-Goths you are in first place!" The Goths rolled their eyes after what Don said

"What!? How is that possible!?" Josee screamed as Ennui said

"Do not underestimate me nor Crimson! You cheaters!" Ennui and Crimson glared at the Ice Dancers as Loki blow a raspberry to them. Soon the Goths walked away as the scene changed to the Haters.

"Woohoo, 3rd place!" Ryan cheered

"Yeah well we would have been in 2nd or 1st if you just listened to me!"

"You're absolutely right I should have listen to you, and listen to your needs." Stephanie only looked at him and said

"I don't know how to respond to you right now." Stephanie started to run ahead of Ryan as he whispered

"Thanks pops." Soon the Ice Dancers penalty was done.

"Ice Dancers you're penalty is up. 2nd place." Josee growled a bit

 **Confessionals**

"If those Ice fools think they're going to win...hehe they have another thing coming." Ennui said while Crimson smiled at him "Uh Crimson what's wrong?"

"You know I actually never realized how cute you look when you're angry without your makeup." Ennui soon blushed like a ripped tomato.

"Okay that's it I'm putting it back on." Ennui walked away as Loki hopped to Crimson.

"I was serious...but still I love him with or without his makeup. Like I said in Finland, it's the blackness deep down inside that counts." Loki chipped a bit

 **Confessionals end**

"Haters! 3rd place!" Don said as the Haters cheered a bit "That only leaves the trash talking Cadets and the Ill lit Sisters. The race to the chill zone is on" MacArthur was cranking Sanders down as Sanders said

"Okay almost half way, good that's good." MacArthur kept cranking until she heard Emma say

"You got one, great I'm cranking you up now." Emma started cranking Kitty back up.

"Sanders we may have to pick things up a little here."

"MacArthur no wait!" Sanders was too late as MacArthur released the crank amd made Sander fell very fast while screaming

"Kitty coming back up. It's this or elimination. Don't worry I'm using Science or Algebra. 4 steam boats... 5 steam boats." MacArthur counted while Sander kept screaming and falling. Kitty was coming up as she saw Sander falling.

"Whoa!" Kitty said as Sander soon was slammed to the ground.

 **Confessional**

That...was crazy!" Kitty said as Emma nodded with a sad face.

 _Flash_

"Thanks for not making me fall to the hole like that." Soon Stephanie had enough!

"Okay that's it, you need to stop agreeing with me and go back to being my worst nightmare."

"You're right I should-wait what?" Ryan looked confused a bit

"You got me so confused I can't even think straight you need to go back to normal or we're going to lose." Ryan soon replied

"So you want me to argue with you...for sure?"

"Yes in a second but first." Stephanie and Ryan smiled dreamily as they started to makeout!?

 _Flash_

"We may no won first place but...stick a folk in the Cadets. They are done BING!" Josee winked at the camera

 _Flash_

Ryan and Stephanie continued to makeout until Stephanie stop "Okay, now we can argue."

"Oh it's always on your schedules!" Ryan shouted at Stephanie as she sigh

"Much better." Ryan soon widen his eyes

 **Confessionals ended**

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh oh no. Oh please no!" Sander whiled and cried as MacArthur said

"You uh...see any balls down there hehe?"

"MY ARM IS BROKEN!" Sanders shouted very angrily at MacArthur as she kept whiling in pain

"I may have misjudge the dept by one or two steam boats." Scene changed to Don and the Sisters

"Sisters, you're in 4th place." Kitty giggled while Emma lightly squee. Soon MacArthur cranked Sanders up while looking very upset as she said

"It's my fault. Me and my won at all caused attitude." MacArthur looks at her partner as she carried her to an ambulance. "My dad always said MacArthur, only losers don't win, so if you don't score that game winner, get that trophy, or be the first one to finish all those hot dogs, then you're a loser!" While saying that MacArthur sheaded a tear in her right eye.

"Ahhh I hurt my partner real bad...I don't think I have the rights to call her my partner anymore." Soon the Cadet walked to the Chill Zone with Sander wearing a cast on her left waist.

"Sanders, MacArthur, I'm sorry to say this but you are that last team to make it...but this is a non-elimination round." Don said with a smile

"YES!" MacArthur hugged Sanders tightly, causing her to hurt Sanders arm again. "So sorry."

"Sanders we spoke with the doctors and they will allow you to continue in the race if you feel you're able, the choice is yours but you have to make it now." Don said as Sander looked at MacArthur

"Have you learned your lesson?" MacArthur only shrugged as Sanders sighed "I'm probably going to regret this but Don...WE'RE STILL IN THE RACE!"

 _"I'm in a lot of pain...but I'm no quitter and for now on what I say goes...right?"_ Sanders said as MacArthur held her and cried very badly _"Wow...yup this is going to be fun."_

"Five teams remain in the hunt for One Million dollars, here on...The Ridonuclous Race." Don showed a grin with a flash as the show ended.

 **Ahhhhhh finally done! Okay I hope you all liked it. I'll do the next one later...bye for now**


	5. Episode 23

**Look who's back...hahahaha anyway, if you recall that happened in the last chapter, I changed the team placement...The Goth took first instead of the Ice Dancers but I left the Cadet take last place thing in. So now it's time for the next episode...let's go :D**

 _Also please review this and the last chapter...if you like to that is?_

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race, our teams got down and dirty, Dirty, DIRTY, Hahahaha. Most teams rosed up but Sanders plummeted down 7 miles down, thanks to the Ice Dancers but the Goths...they somewhat took first as their normal self. Sanders arm was severely broken, but her spirit wasn't so she and MacArthur continue on in the race. Only five team still remain but one will be cut off, find out who here on...The Ridonculous Race." Don showed a toothy grin with a flash.

 _Intro played_

"Welcome back to Siberia where yesterday's winner, the Un-g-opps I mean The Goths are receiving today's first travel tip." Don said to the viewers while the Goth, in their usual Gothic look rolled their eyes as Ennui pressed the Don box, grab the tip and read it.

"We heading to...Darjeeling India." Screen changed to the Indian Flag as Don, in his regular clothing said

"Yes, Darjeeling, where the world's most finest teas are grown. Like Assam Nilgiri and severally more I can't pronounce. Team must fly to Bagdogra India and take taxi to the mountain of Darjeeling and find this Don Box to get their next tip." The Haters take a taxi while the Cadets and Kitty follow.

"Wooo! India!" Kitty squealed with excitement

"Taxi!" MacArthur screamed for a taxi, soon one arrived only for Emma to jump onto the front as she said

"We call this one!" MacArthur growled while Kitty looked nervous and said

"Okay..." Scene changed to the Sisters in the taxi as Kitty looked at Emma a bit annoyed

"What it's the final five. Every second counts!" Emma said with serious tone while Don soon said

"It sure does, all five are now in the plane, heading to Darjeeling." Scene changed to Josee, glaring at The Goths as they were just napping for a bit except for Loki who was glaring back at the female Ice Dancer.

 **Confessional**

"Those Gothic Vampire took gold from us in the last challenge. AHHHHHHHHH! I thought I was sure they won't have lost that time!" Josee angrily said while Jacques was also annoyed.

 _Flash_

"Taking First from those Ice Dancers was just the tip of the iceberg for our revenge on them." Ennui said while Crimson continued

"Josee think we're not a threat...but we are. A very deadly, horrifying threat...she thought we're going to lose. No...they will lose..."

"FROM US!" Crimson and Ennui screamed at the camera with pure venom and pure vengeance.

 **Confessional Ended**

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr..." Josee and Loki growled at one another while MacArthur was enjoying the show.

"Hehehehe, she's arguing with their rabbit ha glad they lost to them-" MacArthur sat back but accidentally hit Sanders arm, making her painfully say "Ow!" a few times "Oh, sorry...I didn't mean...to-" MacArthur sniffed as she soon started to cry. Kitty, taking a photo of her sister sleeping while drooling, look at MacArthur; Josee glared at MacArthur annoyingly. Soon enough The Goths opened their eyes as they heard MacArthur crying.

" _Sigh,_ The sweet and sadden sound of a human's crying of despair..." Crimson and Ennui sighed in depression., while Loki as well sighed, somewhat enjoying MacArthur's cries. However, Ennui almost felt...a bit upset for MacArthur.

"Could you please stop crying. Could we just move on?" Sanders gave her a small smile as MacArthur sniff, wiped her tears and said

"If that's what you want, then that's what I'll do. From hear on in, whatever you say goes." Sanders chuckled a bit and replied to her teammate

"You taking orders from me? That will be the day."

 **Confessional**

"I know what you're thinking, MacArthur it's the final five, you've carried your team this far, why change it up now?" Sander looked annoyed after what MacArthur said "Well, sometimes friendship...is more important." MacArthur placed her hand onto Sanders shoulder

 **Confessional Ended**

Soon the plane finally landed to their destination as all five team ran to a individual taxi.

"Take us to Darjeeling!" Josee said

"Hurry!" MacArthur yelled. Scene changes to the mountains of Darjeeling as all five taxi arrived. The Ice Dancers exited their taxi "Hahahaha! First place hahahaha-" Jacques said until he and Josee fell as the heat was getting into them because of their ice dancing clothes. "Heat too hot!" Jacques moaned in exhausted as the heat was already making everyone sweaty.

"Uh, this humility is bad for my hair." Emma eye open wide as she saw Kitty's pigtailes were puffed up from the heat.

"Tell me about it." Kitty said

"Whoa, so hot and sweaty I can cook prime rib under my armpits." MacArthur took a whiff of her armpits "Whoa, that's pungent." Sanders looked a bit weird out

"Too much information." The Haters walked to the Don Box very tiredly cause of the heat.

"Gotta make it...almost first..." Ryan slammed his sweaty head to the Don Box as Stephanie took the tip and read it.

"Tea time...please let it be ice tea." Don soon announced the challenge to the viewer while holding a mini fan.

"Wouldn't that be nice but no. Each team member must strap on these basket and fill it up to the top with these tea leaves. Once full, teams must bring their basket to this local, if she approves their basket she'll hand them their next tip." Scene shows Ryan's huge hand grabbing a tiny tea leaf while Stephanie tries to but couldn't.

"It's like...like being inside the sun."

"Just focus on the challenge, don't think about the heat." Ryan tried to help Stephanie focus but she couldn't. "How do I not think about the heat. My skin is melting...this is impossible." Stephanie kneel down while Ryan walked to her and calmly tell her. "Eh now, remember last year city marathon when I wanted to quit, What did you say to me?" Stephanie replied slowly.

"One. Step. At a time."

"Okay then, so let's do it...one leaf at a time." The two smiled at one another.

 _"I've been pushing myself hard up to that point."_ Stephanie said while while Ryan said "Uh huh." _"And it was really hot."_ Ryan again said "Uh huh." _"I don't do well in heats so-"_ Again Ryan "Uh-Huh." _"Say un-huh again..."_ Stephanie glared at Ryan. The Cadets were picking leaves like fast til Josee and Jacques arrived as Josee stated to them

"The time to take out the sister is now. Well it was actually last round but somebody had an accident." Josee said the last few words in an almost baby tone.

"Tough break." Jacques and Josee laughed while the Cadets looked annoyed at them until they look surprised as a team was behind the Ice Dancers.

"Because of you two." Jacques jumped into Josee's arm as the Goth were behind them, also their makeup wasn't melting but they were sweating...a bit. "You two caused them to lose since you pushed MacArthur down, causing her tongue to stick into that trash can and making them go to last." MacArthur sighed after what Ennui said

"Beside why would they help you...you two almost cause their elimination...twice." Crimson said with venom in her voice. Josee soon replied

"That was in the past...like when we took your rabbit by mistake hehehe." That made Ennui grab them both by their unitard as he said..

"Get out...or else..." The Ice Dancers walked away but Jacques blow a raspberry toward them only they including Loki hiss at him.

 **Confessional**

"That's it! Those two are out of here!" Josee screamed while Jacques nodded.

 **Confessional Ended**

"Okay, what do you want from us?" Sanders ask a bit kindly since she was a tab bit worried about them attacking them as well.

"Look...we want to make a deal with you two?" Crimson said while Ennui continued it "We know you two hate the Ice Dancers more than any one in the race. We also know they caused you two into last place...and your broken arm. If your partner wasn't in a rush and you two were ahead of everyone in the last round...then you wouldn't have a broken arm." Sanders and MacArthur looked at each other "So...how about we help each other take the Ice Dancers out of the race." Ennui let out an arm as MacArthur was about to shake it but she remember

"What you say Sanders, you're in charge..." Sanders looked at the Goth and said

"...Why should we trust you two? You might trick us." Crimson replied to her question

"We won't, listen we want those Ice Fools gone as much as you two do. They tried to eliminated us in Mexico by taking Loki, but it failed. However it did made us wanting to get those two out for good! But we promise...we won't deceive you two at all...we swear." Crimson soon pulled out her hand for them. Sanders and MacArthur looked at each other and soon...they both shook their hands.

"Alright then...but one thing, no sabotaging. I don't want to be hit with a penalty." The Goths agreed while Loki nodded in agreement with Sanders.

 _"That was easy. But great, one step on taking the Ice Dancers out for good."_ Ennui and Crimson sigh with joyfulness

"Ahhhhhh. My back is in agony. How do people do this all day!" Stephanie complained while Ryan walked up and said "Are you stuck? Do you need help?" Stephanie quickly said "No! I can do it myself." Stephanie struggled at getting up. "One step...at a time. Just like you said." Stephanie tried to grab up and gave up.

 _"Steph has a really hard time asking for help. One time we went out for burgers and she couldn't even get the cap out of the ketchup bottle. She broke a folk, a chair and a table before she could ask for help."_

Kitty and Emma were picking leaves off of the bushes until Emma saw the Ice Dancers picking on their side. "Can you guys pick somewhere else.?"

"And where do you have in mind?" Jacques asked her

"How about anywhere but here." Emma said and continued "We know you're up to something, how naive do you think we are?" Emma and Kitty were now looking at them annoyingly

"Excuse my pardon-" Josee soon silent Jacques

"Wait...fine you're right. But we're not here to cheat against you...we're here to cheat with you. It's time for a new alliance, we want your help on eliminating the Haters."

"And why should we believe you?" Emma stated

"Because when we see weakness, we attack it!" Josee said near Emma faces. "Beside, right now you two are not the weakest team here." Josee pointed to Stephanie who was still struggling with the challenge

"Okay...I believe you" Emma said, confession that they were right.

"Whoa, Steph's brain is snapped like a pencil." Kitty said while Josee sneakingly unhooked the Sisters baskets, releasing their tea leaves.

 _"You're good."_ Jacques said impressed by Josee's manipulated plan working

 _"I know sometimes I even impress myself."_ Josee said with a smile

"Thanks...but no thanks we have no interest in cheating." Kitty said

"Beside I'm pretty sure the Haters will take themselves out." Emma said while Kitty spoke again

"But more importantly, because we're better than that."

"Yeah that too." Emma replied to her sister's sentence while Josee just said

"Fine, play it safe. It's your funeral." The Ice Dancers left them alone as they returned to the challenge.

"It feel good telling them to beat it, playing dirty doesn't pay off." Kitty and Emma continued picking out the leaves only for Emma to say

"Kitty does your basket feel much lighter than before?" The Sisters checked and saw that their baskets was completely empty. "They tricked us, by pretending they weren't tricking us!" They soon viewed the Ice Dancers running and laughing to the local.

"WE HATE YOU!" Kitty screamed in rage. Soon Don spoke

"All the teams are scrabbling to finish first." The Goth and Cadets were working very fast with the picking while Loki helped them as well. "Who will it be? Who's drive and determination will launch them into first place." Kitty filled her sister's basket completely while Stephanie was picking slowly. "Ahead of everyone here but-" Don soon stopped when the Ice Dancers arrived...to his displeasure. "You two again!? Why can't you guys get eliminated already." Josee only chuckled

"Ha! In your dreams."

"Yes I do dream about it, and what sweet sweet dreams they are." Don said while walking away from them. Josee handed their basket to the local and got the next tip. She then read it

"Get sent railing on the Darjeeling." Don spoked again as he explain the next challenge.

"This is the Darjeeling Express. The train cart alternate between people, animal, people, animal and so on. Each team will be assign to one of the passenger cart based on the order they arrived. But here's the catch, while the train is heading toward today's chill zone, teams will have to fight their way to the front cart in order to exit." Soon the Goths got their tip as well as the Cadets while the Sisters and Haters struggle to finish fast. The Goths got into the second cart while the Cadet got into the third cart.

 **Confessional**

"Even if the Goth are in an alliance with us, we still need to make sure we don't stay behind." Sanders said

"Yeah, beside getting those Ice nerds out will be fun for me hehehehe." MacArthur laugh a bit

 _Flash_

"With the Cadets help, the Ice Dancers will finally see Satan once and for all." Ennui said while he and Crimson try to fix their makeup since it got a bit messed up.

 **Confessional Ended**

"Remember during that triathlon, we were peddling up that hill, I was slowing up and you said _Don't let this hill beat you when I know you can beat this hill."_ Ryan said that sentence in Stephanie tone as she replied very exhaustively

"I did...I did said that but-" Ryan got close to her and said

"No buts babe, you can beat this hill. It's show time, show me." Stephanie soon scream like a warrior as she started picking leaves like a maniac. Ryan smiled and said "Yeah! Way to rip Steph, WAY TO RIP!" Emma's and Kitty's baskets were full now.

'Okay finish. Let's go go go!" The Sisters ran while Stephanie finally had enough teas leaves that she threw a few up in the air while laughing.

"Babe you did it. You did great!" Ryan was proud of Stephanie.

"Ah that's got to be enough. I did it!" However out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew all of Stephanie's leaves away. "What! NO!" Ryan soon glared and said

"Forget that! I'm not letting some breeze take us out!" Ryan grabbed a bush and yanked it off the ground. "COME ON!" The Haters ran as fast as they could while the Sisters got their tip.

"YAHOO!" Emma cheered as she and Kitty ran to the train. Soon Ryan and Stephanie arrived as Don said to them.

"Um pretty sure the leaves are suppose to be in the basket." Ryan grabbed Stephanie's basket and pushed the leaves into her basket. "Good enough for me." The local soon gave them their tip

 _Commercial Break_

The train's horn blew steam out as it started to move. "The train is now going it's way. The Ice Dancers are in the front cart followed by the Goths, Cadets, Sisters and the Haters...if they could make it." Don said while Ryan carried a tired Stephanie and try to catch the train.

"This is us."

"Jump Ryan!" Stephanie yelled as Ryan jumped and landed safely onto the train. Soon Don's voice was hear from the speaker on top of the carts. _"Hello racers in carts 2-5. You are now free to begin making your way to cabin 1...NOW!"_ Scene shows all four teams then the Ice Dancers.

"So we just sit here and let the other teams catch up?" Jacques asked Josee as she replied

"I guess so...or?" Scene change to outside cabin one as they exit it and Josee continue but in an evil tone "We could bury the Cadets, Goths and everyone else too." The piece that was holding all the cart together to Cart 1 was wiggling a bit. "They can't get to our cart if their carts aren't attach to it. Well what are you waiting for unattach us!" Josee pushed Jacques to the handle as he pulled on it but had trouble with it. The Goths were heading to the Cadet's cart.

 _"The Cadets agree to help us with eliminating the Ice Dancers so we're going to help them get to our cart then we'll beat those Ice Dancing peons for good."_ Ennui nodded with Crimson's statement while Loki chitter in agreement. MacArthur kicked the car door open to see a mad bull glaring at them while growling. MacArthur soon hissed at it ferociously.

 _"I know I should tell her to stand down. But when she gets that look in her eye , it's hard to say no"_ MacArthur and the bull sweep their foot while glaring as they were about to run toward each other until the bull felt a tap on it's shoulder.

"Huh?" MacArthur looked confused onto why it turned around. Sanders and MacArthur soon saw the Goth as the Bull growled at them until they glared at it with the same death look they gave the crocodile in Kanto. Soon the bull looked frighten and lowered itself down in fear.

"Yes, whimper in fear and in your defeat." Crimson said in her usual monotone voice as the Cadets ran to them.

"Why you stopped me from ramming that bull to the ground?!" MacArthur yelled at them, Ennui replied to her

"Because, since you agree to help us with eliminating Josee and Jacques, we decided to help you get to them with us." MacArthur and Sanders looked surprised

"Huh? Looks like we can trust you guys." Sander smiled as the two teams ran to the other cart with the other animal. Ennui soon opened the door however instead of a bull. _Baaaaaa!_ Ennui was soon ramped in his lower region by a goat. "Ohhhhhh! That's going to hurt." Ennui crashed into the passenger car as he held his kiwis but looked a bit in pain.

"Okay...that hurted...but in a very...bad way." Ennui said in a very squeaky tone. Loki and Crimson looked shocked...for real shock as they glared at the goat. The goat glared back but Loki growled at it in pure rage that the goat "Baaaaaaaa" in fear and jumped out of the cart. "That was for Ennui...goat!" Crimson said while Loki chitter in absolute rage. Scene change to the Sisters as they were ready to enter the animal cart.

"Hope you like chickens?' Emma said to Kitty "Okay ready? 1." Kitty said "2" Emma continued "3!" Kitty screamed as they ran into the cart. Soon their screams and chicken sounds were heard. Soon they exit it with scratches on their faces. "Wow chicken are tough to fight?" Emma said in a bit of shock "I think I swallowed one." Kitty couched out feathers from her mouth. "And we have three more carts to get through ah! We'll never make it." Emma groaned in disappointment until Kitty said "I have an idea, you know how most train windows have sigh that say keep your arms in." Emma replied "Yeah?" "Well this one doesn't so whatever!"

Scene changes to Emma and Kitty on top of the train. "Kitty, this is insane! Let's go back inside." Emma scream in fear of seeing her sister getting hurt and also both getting kill somehow. Kitty soon replied "Oh come on you never take risks."

"Oh like the time you went tobogganing blindfolded!"

 **Confessional**

"Ugh, Emma loves bringing up the blindfolded tobogganing story."

"It's shows the reckless behavior Kitty displaced her entire life."

"I was 10, come on live a little."

"She slammed into a tree and lived a little in the hospital for two weeks." Kitty was now glaring at Emma

 **Confessional Ended**

Ennui soon got up, with a little help from MacArthur "There ya go pasty."

"You okay?" Crimson said in an almost worry tone "I'm fine, I'm fine. Come on!" Ennui replied as he along with the Cadets, Crimson, and Loki exited their cart but saw the Sisters.

"Crimson, Ennui? Why you with those two?" Kitty asked them

"The "Axis of Evil" is done. Plus Ennui took a huge blow from a goat to his kiwis, mind we follow you guys?" Sanders ask only for Emma to reply

"Sure let's all die come on up." Kitty smiled at her sister

 **Confessional**

"Hmmm...Crimson, you think maybe-"

"The Sister join our alliance to get rid of the Ice Dancers...perhaps." Crimson said to Ennui while he made a small grin.

 **Confessional Ended**

Stephanie was fanning herself with the tip as she said "I can't remember I sweated like this, I'm soaked."

"Here dry off." Ryan kindly gave his shirt to Stephanie to use as a towel

"Thanks, and thanks for the coaching you did back there." Stephanie wiped her head a bit

"I gotta tell ya, it felt good being the strong one for a change." Stephanie soon replied

"You kept me in the game, thanks partner." Ryan soon replied to her

"I learned all of that from you...you make-" Ryan rubbed his head a bit, making Stephanie look at him and say "What?" Ryan just said it "You make me a better partner." Stephanie and Ryan smiled at each other while the scene changed to Jacques still trying to pull the handle off of the holder.

"Ahhhh gonna give myself a hamroid." Jacques still pulled it only for Josee to rolled her eyes and said "Hello maybe you should try the lever." Jacques looked surprised but ran and pulled the lever, finally releasing the cart from the front cart. "Hahahaha okay bon jovi." The Ice Dancers entered their cart while the three teams viewed the carts separating.

"The carts are separating, what do we do!?" Kitty screamed while Emma just said "We jump!" Emma jumped to the other cart while MacArthur followed. "YAHOO!" Kitty squealed as she jumped along with Crimson and Sanders as Ennui looked at them. "Ennui, jump!" Kitty screamed at him, so he placed Loki into his shirt and jumped to them.

"Wooooahhhh!" Ennui soon made it landed onto Crimson, because of that...their lips were connected, other words...they were kissing. "Hmm?" Ennui and Crimson looked at each other and soon...was blushing like crazy red. "HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP!" Ennui got off of Crimson while she got up and was looking really embarrassed as well. "Uhhhhh...s-s-sorry." Ennui apologized to her but he didn't looked at her. The Cadets and Sisters looked a bit confused.

 _"Jumping from train cart to train cart as they separation. Way crazier than blindfolded tobogganing."_ Kitty said

 _"We had no other option, it wasn't thrilling seeking. Big difference."_ Emma stated only for Kitty to poke her sides making her laugh while saying

 _"Yeah but you kinda loved it."_

 _Commercial Break_

The three teams remained on top of the cart while it moved but Ennui was sitting from the other end, looking very embarrassed. "Crimson is something wrong with Ennui?" Kitty asked Crimson what was the matter with Ennui and why he was sitting alone. Crimson only sigh but replied to Kitty's question.

"Well...you see Kitty...Ennui and I never had a kiss on the lip before." Kitty was surprised as she continue "We do kiss each other on the cheek but on the lip...we never did it."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kitty scream made her sister and the Cadets look at her and Crimson. "But I heard you two dated for 3 years, why you two never kissed?"

"Because we're not like those couple that show their mushy lovely feelings. We stay our usual Gothic ways..beside Ennui get easily embarrassed when it come to our feelings." Ennui was still looking embarrassed from the mistake kiss. "I should talk to him." While Crimson walked to her boyfriend, the Haters were talking but didn't know they've stopped moving

"I've been so horrible to you during this entire race!" Stephanie said in a very upset tone while her hands covered her face

"Nan, we both got carried away, starting competing with each other. We forgot what brought us together."

"Our love of beating other people." Stephanie replied to Ryan while he said "Yes" The two looked at each other dreamily "Are you going to kiss me or you just gonna talk all-" The two soon started to kiss each other passionately

 _"I can't believe, us back to together! I did not see that coming!"_ Ryan said with a huge smile while Stephanie said

 _"Well if we do go home today, it won't be a total lost. But let's not go home today, okay?"_

 _"Baby you've never been righter."_

 _"Awww."_ Stephanie said as the scene changed to the Goths, showing Ennui looking at the sky with Loki. Soon, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Ennui and Loki turned to see Crimson. "Oh yeah." Crimson sat next to him but tried not to be too close. "You alright?"

"Yeah...I'm okay. You?" Crimson asked her boyfriend as he replied with a shrug. Crimson sigh along with Ennui, Kitty was watching the whole thing while Emma talked to the Cadets. "Ennui...there's something I should say..."

"Listen, I didn't mean to kiss you like that...it was by accident okay. Beside you know we don't show our emotion like that..." Ennui was now blushing remembering what happened. However Crimson soon replied to him.

"Ennui relax...listen I want to be honest...the kiss felt kind of nice...in a way." Ennui's eye widen like crazy "I know, I know...but...still. We've been together for 3 years, we accepted the way we look...no matter what...I'll always love you..." Crimson held Ennui's hand making him blush again but...also smile a bit.

"Hehehehehehe...same here. But...I'm not kissing in public...okay?"

"Fine...I'll agree with it..." Crimson and Ennui held their shoulder while Kitty just awed in their loving moment

"How beautiful. Reminded me of Emma and Noah...in a way." Kitty soon saw Ennui and Crimson looking at each other and soon...they quickly shared a small kiss. "Awwwwwwww!"

"Huh? That was...kind of nice...I guess." Ennui blush grew while Crimson blushed as well. Loki chitter as he was pointing to a station. "Looks like we're almost there." The Goths soon stood up and walked toward the other two teams. Scene to the Haters again

"We're going to win this race. But not as the Haters, as the Daters." They were about to share a kiss until Ryan just realized something "Uh is this train still moving?" Stephanie quickly notice "No...it isn't."

"RUN!" The Daters screamed as they exited the cart. The train's horn blew again as it was heading toward the Chill Zone Station.

"So who's taking first?" Ennui asked the Cadets along with the Sisters.

"Beats me? Anyone...I guess?" Sanders said while The Goth soon spoked with the Sisters

"Hey we almost forgot...since the Ice Dancer sabotaged you guys today...you like to help us take them out of the race?" Crimson asked the two as they looked at each other then at the Cadet then the Goths.

"We would like that...a lot." Emma shooked Crimson's hand as the train finally stopped.

"FIRST PLACE! Ice Dancers rules!" Josee cheered as she ran to the chill zone. "Hahahaha ha oh yeah in your face!" Jacques gloated in their victory as they ran to the Chill Zone cheering on.

"Ice Dancers, you're in first place. If no other team make it in the next hour, you have a penalty." The Ice Dancer were shocked when the timer showed 60 minutes.

"What!? What did we do?" Jacques asked Don only for Don reply annoyingly

"Seriously, you thought I wouldn't notice that the rest of the train was missing." Scene shows the train only the front and first passenger cart.

"Oh whatever, the other teams are miles away it'll take them-" Soon Kitty and Emma ran to the Chill Zone along with the Cadet following them are the Goths.

"WAHOO!" Kitty cheered as all three teams made it to the Chill Zone.

"Sisters, first place! Cadet, second, and Goth take third!" The Cadets and Sisters cheered while the Goth just smiled a bit while Loki blew a raspberry to the Ice Dancers.

"What how is that possible!?" Josee growled in rage while Don said

"That leaves the Haters and the Ice Dancers, how you feel about your chances now?"

"Never better." Josee stated. Moments later, the timer now shows one minute.

"A minute away from the end of your penalty and here come the Haters." Jacques looked up and saw the Haters "Pump those legs to victory!" The Haters were catching up while the Ice Dancers gasped in fear and shock.

"RUN!" Stephanie yelled as they ran even faster. Only 30 seconds remained as Jacques was biting his nails rapidly while Josee looked scared

"Tick tock tick tock. Each second passing slower than the last." The Hater ran even faster while the timer went down 15 to 14 to 13. The Ice Dancer were totally in fear of losing. "The Haters are going to make it!"

"You mean the Daters Don." Ryan said as Stephanie continued it "That's right we're dating again." "And we're going this with love." Ryan said making Stephanie awed.

"That was heartwarming but you miss one important step." Don said to them as Stephanie replied 'What step?' "That one." The timer went off "Your penalty is up, Ice Dancer take fourth place." The Ice Dancers slide to the Chill zone and cheered with relief.

"What!?" The once again Daters said in shocked

"And Haters...you're last." Don said only for Stephanie to said

"It's Daters."

"Whatever, you're out." The Daters soon walked as a video of their time in the race was shown

 _"You had to get romantic then."_

 _"What? You kissed me!"_

 _"I couldn't help myself, I mean come on your hotter than the sun."_

 _"Awww girl stop."_

 _"We didn't win but we did some amazing thing as a team, partner."_

 _"When things got hot, we took the heat."_

 _"And pushed each other when we needed which was a lot."_

 _"And even carried each other sometimes."_

 _"And when we failed the first time, we tried again."_

 _"This experience had made us into a better, stronger couple...I now know what I want, and it's Stephanie."_

 _"And I want Ryan. Ryan and 380 pound max dead weight."_

 _"Hey...whoa babe save that cozy talk for when we get home."_ Ryan and Stephanie walked away while Ryan held her close to him.

"Yup that's going to last for a while. Who will survive the next set of challenge find out next time on...The Ridonculous Race!" Don grinned with a flash as the screen went black

 **OH THANK THE HEAVENS. I worked on this all day and night yesterday and today to finish this. I didn't even sleep...anyway I hope you enjoyed this and stay tune for the next chapter of...A Tun of Events...SEEYA ;D**


	6. Episode 24

**Hello there everyone, forgive me for the long wait, I been busy with a lot of thing plus I'm a Summer Program that's going to be in the way of my fanfics...but I can still work on them. Anyway if you recall what happened last time, the Goths, Cadets and Sister are now in an alliance to eliminate the Ice Dancers for good! And also I made the Goths share a kiss...anyway here's the next chapter...enjoy**

 **I don't own Total Drama nor the characters. All rights go to Fresh T.V**

 _ **Flash**_

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race, Sanders wore her new cast and the pants as MacArthur let her take charge in all team decisions. The Axis of Evil alliance departed while a new alliance form between the Sisters, Cadets and Goths, not to mention the Goths kissed and became all red Hahahahahaha weirdos. And the Haters fell right back in love and became the Daters once again, right before they became the losers and got eliminated." Don walked through the train station in Darjeeling, India as he continued the introduction

"We're down to our final four teams, battling out for One Million dollars." The screen shows all the four team, each in a colored square. "Which teams will survived the next set of challenges and which will be eliminated, time to find out because this is...The Ridonculous Race!" Don showed a Toothy grin with a flash as the intro began

 _Intro_

"We're back in Darjeeling, India, where yesterday's winners', Sisters; Emma and Kitty are receiving today's first travel tip." Emma pressed the Don Box, grabbed the tip and read it.

"We're heading to Argentina." Kitty soon pulled Emma close to her and said

"Auto Photo!" Kitty smiles and takes a photo of her and Emma as the flash changes the screen to the flag of Argentina as Don said to the viewer

"The Capital of Argentina, Buenos Aires is a world class city, famous for its love of futbol, theaters and delicious red-meats." Screen changes to Don at Buenos Aires while eating some red-meat and said with some meat in his mouth. "Once teams land they'll find the Don Box at the airport with their next tip." Don took another bite on the meat and said "Mmm! Not Bad." Soon all the other teams enter a taxi and said all at once

"DRIVE!" The taxi that each of the teams are in began to drive

"Tips in hand, all four teams are now racing to the airport to get seats on the next flight out." Don said as Sanders soon said in concerned

"Even though we're in an alliance with the Sisters and Goths...I want to make sure they keep their promise so we can get rid of those annoying Ice Dancers!"

"Don't worry with or without their help you can just leave them to me. I know how to make people hurt!" MacArthur pounded her hands until Sanders showed MacArthur her broken arm making her soften a bit and said to her again. "Again, so sorry...really." Scene change to the Goths, showing them talking about their plan.

"Crimson...I think it's time we take out the Ice Dancers...they're vulnerable now that we're in an alliance with the Sisters and Cadets." Ennui told Crimson while Loki nodded with him as Crimson soon nodded as well

"Yes...we will get rid of them today...our revenge..." They finished the sentence together with a venomous tone

"Will be compete!" Loki chattered in rage, hoping that the Ice Dancers will lose today. Scene change to the Ice Dancers, with Josee screaming in annoyance and rage as she yells

"RAHHH FASTER! If the other teams catch an early flight, I'm going to do something bad...VERY BAD!" Jacques soon replied to Josee, with a slight of worry, concern and fear

"You know you can't crush airplanes with your mind right?" Josee replied to him still in rage

"No Jacques I don't know that, DO YOU?!" Their taxi drove faster than before as theirs and the Cadets made it. The two soon saw that there was a long line in front of them

"A lineup! Great!" MacArthur said in annoyance while Josee screams to the front

"Hurry up, get us to the sky!" The screen changes to the Sisters at the front desk as Kitty talks to the man in front of the desk.

"Oh don't mind them they're our friends and also the ones with the pink outfits, they would be very upset if they don't get their seats in the far back of the plane like they usually do. You wouldn't mind if you save those seats for them hehehehe." The front desk clerk gave Kitty a thumbs up meaning okay. Soon the plane started to move.

"All the teams are in the same flight to Buenos Aires, but one of them almost wish they weren't hahahaha." Don said as the scene shows the Ice Dancers, sitting beside the bathroom of the plane, with them holding their breath and barf when they smelt the horrible stench.

"Ahhhh my nose burning! How long is this flight to Buenos Aires?" Jacques ask Josee in disgust as she replied to him

"Twenty four hours. Those Sisters are toast...along with the others!" Josee and Jacques soon gagged and hold their noses and breaths again as they smelt the horrible odor. The scene shows the Goths, just sitting but Crimson was napping a bit. Ennui...he sighed in relief.

"Finally...we've been waiting for this since Mexico." Ennui almost made smile

 _"Loki, Crimson and I aren't joking. Today is the day we get rid of those_ _pathetic, worthless, jerks who call themselves champions. Hehehehe, they're finally going to taste defeat...one way or another."_ Ennui soon sigh while he made a small smile.

"So what's the plans on getting rid of those Ice Dancers?" Kitty asked Ennui from behind as he only said in his usual monotone voice.

"Just try to finish the challenge before them. And don't let them get into first place...okay." Kitty nodded and went back to her seat. "But just leave the rest to us..." Ennui whisper that part to himself. Soon the plane finally landed to Buenos Aires.

"Our teams finally arrive to Buenos Aires and the Sisters take an early lead." Don said as the Sister ran to the Don box. Kitty presses it and reads the tip.

"It's an All-In, Tango Takedown?" Soon the scene changes to Don at the sight of the challenge as he explain today's first challenge.

"For this All-In challenge, teams must head here, to the National Academy of Tango where they must watch, learn and perform this passionate Argentinian dance." Scene shows a Tango instructor and his partner performing the Tango. "One misstep means starting over but get a thumbs up from this local Tango instructor who's name I never learn" The instructor dipped his partner as he show a smile and a rose in his mouth. "And it's another cab drive to this ranch, where teams will find the Don Box with their next tip. Normally I hated when they dress them up, but this one I like a lot." Don commented on the cowboy dressed Don Box as the teams enter taxis and drive to their challenge.

"A Tango challenge?" Josee smiled as Jacques said

"Hahahaha see we are Ice Dancers."

"If you take the word "Ice from that, what are you left with?" Josee asked

"Dancers!" Jacques answered with a grin

"Hahahahaha, why you don't just hands us the million dollars hahahaha." Scene changes to the Cadets

"I'm a bit worried about this challenge, I'm not much of a dancer." Sanders said while MacArthur replied

"Don't worry I'm a great dancer. Just hold on tight because I'm going to twirl you like a human baton." Sanders looks extremely worried while holding onto her cast as all the teams made it to the academy. All four teams viewed the dance carefully but the Goths only groaned in annoyance.

"Are...You...Kidding me?!" Crimson looked annoyed, grossed out and bit weirded out.

 **Confessional**

"Ennui and I never and I mean never dance before. It's too...preppy ah! But we have no choice. If we're going to beat those Ice fools. We need to...Tango."Crimson shiver very badly.

 _Flash_

"Kitty and I will be fine. We use to dance together when we were kids."

"And help Emma get ready for prom, which worked out because when no boy asked her, we went to together." This caused Emma to widen her eyes and angrily said

"Kitty!" Kitty covered her mouth and said 'Oops."

 **Confessional Ended**

"Okay, here we go!" Kitty and Emma started to dance with Kitty leading it.

"1.2.3-" Kitty accidentally stepped on Emma's foot, causing to her to painfully say 'OW!' The instructor gave them a thumbs down. Josee and Jacques started the dance, they dance perfectly, no mistakes. They clap their hands together, Jacques grabbed Josee's hand, twirled her around and finished the dance with a dip while he winked to the viewers. The instructor clapped, amazed by the Ice Dancer wonderful, outstanding performance, meaning they competed the All-In challenge. The other teams only groaned at annoyance.

"Good luck catching up hahahahahah!" Josee gloated as she and Jacques ran with their tip.

 **Confessional**

"This is bogus! A dance challenge when one of the teams just happens to be dancers!" Sanders complained

"Yeah, why hasn't there been a chase a bad guy for three blocks, tackle him, cuff him to a fence while you go back and look for your sandwich challenge...for example." MacArthur stated while Sanders nodded.

 **Confessional Ended**

The Cadet goes next. "We're not as graceful like Jacques and Josee so we need to bring some serious energy into this agree." Sanders said to MacArthur

"800 percent!" MacArthur replied in determination as they soon began to dance...break dance. The other two teams looked very uncomfortable by the Cadets' dancing. The instructor almost vomited as MacArthur screamed "And dip!" MacArthur spins towards Sanders, only making them and the instructor to fall to the ground. "Crud!" They failed the challenge

 _"What was wrong with that! Judge needs to open his eyes!"_

 _"He couldn't, we were sitting on him."_ Sanders said to her partner as the Goths went next.

"Okay...I hate this more than you...but we have to do this...okay." Ennui said to Crimson as she just nodded. They started out okay, no mistake however once Ennui grabbed Crimson, he accidentally twirled her too fast, causing her to exit the room and crash to a wall.

"Ow!" Crimson said while the instructor gave them a thumbs-down.

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I told you I'm not a great dancers! It's too girly...why did had to be a dancing challenge!_ Ennui smacked his own face while Loki did the same. The Sisters tried again, only to fall on top of each other, fail. MacArthur held Sanders too tight and was going to fast."You're going fast! TOO FAST!" Sanders yell as they crashed into the door, fail. Crimson spin around too fast that she crashed into the wall again, fail. The Sister performed the dance again

"1.2.3" Kitty twirled Emma around "And dip!" Kitty dipped Emma, the instructor gave them a thumbs-up. "Yes! I'm going to dip her again, can you take a pic."

"No time, come on!" Emma grabbed Kitty as they exit the place but Kitty yelled 'Good luck guys!' to the Goths and Cadets. Scene changed to the Ice Dancers as Jacques pressed the Don Box and read the tip.

"It's a Botch or Watch, Ride'em Catch'o?" The scene change to Don as he explain the Botch or Watch challenge

"For this Botch or Watch, the team member who didn't play Ring Toss in the Arctic, gets to ride a horse and use a traditionally boleadoras to catch their team's designated emu. Once teams catch and tie their emu, they must bring it by taxi to the chill zone, located here, at top Mount Aconcagua in the Andes but hurry because the last team to arrive may be cut from the race." Screen change to the Academy "Back at the academy, the Goth isn't letting something like being embarrassed stop them." Ennui grabbed Crimson and twirled her around but she then fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Crimson in her monotone voice said while Ennui sighed and helped her up

"Sorry about that."

'Hehehehe, way to hurt your partner." Sander once again showed MacArthur her broken arm while saying

"I don't think that's something to say to the team we're in an alliance with."

"What it was just a joke...and it happens."

 **Confessional**

"RRRRRRR! Stupid stupid stupid!" Ennui growled in rage at himself

"Relax Ennui, I know you're trying your best." Crimson calmly said to her boyfriend

"I know but...how are we suppose to beat this challenge if we keep messing it up all because we're too embarrassed by it." Ennui soon widen his eyes "Wait...maybe we should just...ignore being embarrassed." Crimson and Loki nodded in agreement with him.

 **Confessional Ended**

"Okay we know the moves, this time let's slow it down a little got it."

"On it, let's do this thing WOO!" The Cadets slowly did the moves until MacArthur grabbed Sanders bad hand and said "We're killing it!" MacArthur twirled Sanders too hard, making her crash into a vase of roses. "You have more roses, right?" MacArthur asked the instructor.

 **Commercial Break**

An emu with the Sister's logo on it was calmly eating grass near a rock when suddenly Jacques appeared, squirting vegetable oil all over it. The emu screech in fear and ran as fast as it could but also got some oil onto Jacques as he sarcastically said. "Opps, I accidentally got vegetable oil all over the Sister's emu, I hope this doesn't make the challenge more harder for them hahahahahah-Ahh!" Jacques snicked evilly until he spilled on the vegetable that was on the ground and on his shoes.

Back at the academy, MacArthur was twirling around as Sanders nervously said "Easy, easy!" Sander then dipped MacArthur as they looked at the instructor, he gave them a questionably look but passed them.

"WOO! WOO!" MacArthur cheered as she and Sanders left the area, while the Goths looked a bit nervous, evening if they weren't showing it.

 _Flash_

"We got the tip, why you all poopy in the face?" MacArthur questioned Sanders annoyed look as she replied to her

"I'm frustrated because we still can't work well as a team!"

"There's no 'I' in 'Team' but mix them around and you got MEAT!" MacArthur joyfully replied as she took a big bite on a tasty steak. Sanders looked confused

"We did you get that-ah-oh never mind!" Sanders annoyingly glared a bit but MacArthur replied with meat in her mouth.

"Argentina. Mmm! Mmm!" Scene change to the Sisters as Emma pressed the Don Box and read the tip.

"It's a Botch or Watch, it's your turn to botch." Kitty petted the horse's mane softly while saying

"Nice horsey. Now which emu is our's?" The Sister looked until Emma found it

"There!" They notice their Emu was a bit...off. "Um isn't just me or does our emu look suspiciously oily?" The Sister turned their heads when they heard the Ice Dancers laughing. "Ah I should have known!"

"What makes you think we did it?" Josee honestly said as Jacques replied to them

"Yes, come back when you have some proof." Jacques fluttered his hands until he slid off his horse thanks to the oil on his clothes. Emma 'Mmm-Hmm' at them until Josee said

"That evidence was circumstantial lawyer girl...oh and thank you for selecting our seats on that flight! So kind!" Kitty got on her horse and angrily replied to them.

"It's called Karma and there's plenty more where that came from! Ye-ha!" Kitty's horse began to run like the wind.

 **Confessionals**

"What are you doing?" Emma asked Kitty when she notice she was texting to someone.

"Dear Karma, I found two people you may have missed. Please check your record books and correct this at your earliest convenience." Emma had a annoyed face

 **Confessional Ended**

The Goths were ready to try again. "Alright, just forgot your embarrassment and relax Ennui...okay ready." Crimson asked her Gothic Boyfriend as he replied to her

"Yeah..." The Goth began dancing, they were going good no mistake, no missteps. They clapped their hands as Ennui twirled Crimson around. "Okay, wait for it...and dip." Ennui grabbed Crimson and dipped her, the cause of this made their wigs fell off of their heads. They looked at the instructor as he smiled and gave them a thumbs-up. "Finally!" Ennui and Crimson grabbed their wigs, placed them back on and ran with their tip.

 _"Finally! Thank god it's done! But we need to hurry up right?"_ Ennui said to Crimson as she only nodded

 _"We said it was time we eliminated the Ice Dancers, and by Satan's hell fire, WE ARE GOING TO ELIMINATED THEM! WE SWEAR TO SATAN AND THEN UNDERWORLD!"_ Crimson pounded on the hood of the taxi as Ennui and Loki smiled at this.

 _"Hehehehe, I love it when you get rageful."_ Crimson sighed and said

 _"I know..."_ Soon the Cadet made it as MacArthur pressed the Don box and said

"Sweet it's my turn to botch."

 _"To tell you the truth, I'm just happy to be away from bossy pants grumptster mc_ _arm cast. Now I'm on a horse and in charge. HE-YA!"_ The horse looked like he didn't care. _"I said charge!"_ He neighed in 'No' _"Giddy up?"_ Still nothing _"Great!"_ MacArthur annoyingly said with the same expression the horse have.

The Sister's Emu was eating grass as Kitty's horse ran to it, Kitty twirled her boleadoras and threw it at the emu. It wrapped around the emu but because of the vegetable oil, it slipped off of it. The emu blew a raspberry at Kitty and ran away from her. "This might be a little tough." Kitty order her horse to go.

"While the Sisters found themselves in a slippery situations." Kitty grabbed her boleadoras and saw it was covered with oil while Don continued "The Goths finally arrive to the ranch and start the next challenge." Crimson pressed the Don box and read it.

"It's a Botch or Watch...and it's my turn." Crimson walked to a horse, but it looked a bit scared of her. "Hey there...calm down I won't hurt you..." Crimson slowly rubbed it's nose, making it smile as it rubbed against her face. "Uhhh...please stop." Crimson got on the horse and grabbed the boleadoras. "Let's go." Crimson order the horse to go as it began running like the wind.

 **Confessional**

"Before I became a goth I always rode horses in my Grandmother's farm, I actually enjoyed it very much. But after I became a goth...I stopped riding horses..." Crimson sighed depressingly while Ennui placed a hand on her shoulders.

 **Confessional Ended**

Crimson saw her Emu and through her boleadoras at it but it dodge it and ran faster. "Great..." Crimson grabbed the boleadoras and told her horse to go faster.

 _Flash_

An emu was running away from Kitty as she threw her boleadora but it again slipped from the emu. "Oh man!" Kitty complained annoying while Jacques was on his horse...but he was holding to it on it's back.

"SO SLIPPERY!" Jacques started to slip from his horse as he grabbed onto it's tail. "Ahhhhhhhh! Must! Hold! On!" Jacques's hand slipped from the horse's tail thanks to the oil on his clothes, making him fall to the ground. MacArthur pushed her horse and yelled

"Come on, giddy up already!" The horse sat on top of MacArthur as she yelled "Ah get it off of me! Get it off!" Sanders rolled her eyes. Kitty twirled her boleadora again and threw it towards the Emu, but it dodge and blew another raspberry at her. "Awwww." Kitty whined a bit as Jacques twirled his boleadora

"Hahahaha, I have you now!" Jacques said until the boleadora was thrown to his face, making him fall on the ground, thanks to the oil on his hands. "Awwww come on! This Stupid oil!" Josee slapped herself in the face because of Jacques. MacArthur pushed her horse again "Like I said we need to go this way!"

 _Flash_

Ennui watched Crimson throw the boleadroa at their horse but missed again. "Aw man...don't stop Crimson, keep going."

"I know I know." Crimson grabbed her boleadora and rode her horse again. "I won't let this Emu beat me and Ennui...it's not going to make us lose our chance on getting our revenge on those Ice Dancers!" Crimson kicked on the horse's side, making it go faster. "HE-YA!" Crimson yelled at the horse.

 _Flash_

"Come on you mangy fleabag, GET UP!" MacArthur yelled at the horse, only it glared at her and neighed saying "No!"

 _"Ahhh it's like I have to yell to get the stupid thing to listen."_ MacArthur said as Sanders replied to her sarcastically

 _"That must be frustrating."_

 _"Yeah, you have no idea."_ Sanderslooked very annoying

"UP! UP!" MacArthur yelled angrily and annoyingly at the horse until Sanders walked to it and slowly pet it while calmly saying

"Good horse and you're on our team and teammates listens to each other okay. Our emu is over there." Sanders pointed at their emu and said "Go get him." The Emu noticed MacArthur and her horse coming towards it and started to runaway from it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Check me out!" MacArthur smiled in determination

 _"Now why can't that kind of talk work on MacArthur?"_ Sanders said as Jacques was off of his horse and rubbing his hands on his shirt.

"My shirt refuse to adsorb the oil. It's polyesters only downfall." Jacques said to his horse.

 **Confessional**

"Polyester is the only fabric that moves as beautifully as we do." Jacques said commenting the fabric and themselves, Josee then said

"Have you ever tried doing a triple lutz wearing cotton? Of course you haven't because it would be impossible!"

 **Confessional Ended**

"The bole won't stay on the emu it's too greasy!" Kitty complained about the boleadora as Emma said

"It know but you can't quit now! Just keep trying and I'll think of something." Emma started to think while Kitty saw their emu squawking and eating some grass. Kitty threw the boleadora again but it slipped off of the emu, making Kitty annoyed and fed up with it.

"Ah that's it! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kitty screamed as she ran towards their emu. The emu squawked in fear as Kitty speared it but caused her and the emu to go down a hill, sliding down. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Kitty held onto the emu, screaming in fright.

"KITTY!" Emma yelled in fear

 **Commercial break**

"Ah! I need something to absorb all this oil off my hands or I'll-" Jacques looked at his hair and sighed. He rubbed his hands on his hair, taking the oil from his hands but making his hair...all greasy. "My hands...are dye." Jacques said in ashamed of his greasy hair.

 **Confessional**

"I can't believed you sacrificed your hair so that we could-" Jacques silenced Josee with a finger and said

"I don't want to talk about it..."

 **Confessional Ended**

The Ice Dancers' emu was calmly eating grass until Jacques threw the boleadora at it's leg, successfully capturing it. Jacques stand proud at his success while Josee ran towards him, joyfully yelling "You're my hero! YOU'RE EVERYONE'S HERO!" Josee started to slip off of Jacques because of the oil on his clothes. MacArthur's horse was hot on the emu's trial.

"Freeze dirt bag!" MacArthur threw the boleadora at the emu and successfully tied it up. MacArthur got off her horse and gloated at the emu. "Boom, you have the rights to be rotisserie."

 **Confessional**

"Hahaha, I have no idea if they eat these thing or what, but it felt like a cool thing to say." MacArthur smiled.

 **Confessional Ended**

A taxi appeared as the Cadets entered it. "The race for first place is underway." Don said as a taxi arrived for the Ice Dancers. Jacques entered it as he said

"We're going to-Ahhhh!" Jacques and the emu slided off the taxi while Josee looked concerned "But for the Sisters." Don said as the scene showed Kitty and her team's emu sliding down the hill still, screaming i fear. "Things are still going downhill, literally." Kitty took out her phone and took a selfie with the emu, put her phone back and went back to screaming. "WAHOO!" Kitty cheered as they stopped but the emu crashed onto a tree. "YES!" Kitty again cheered

 _"Sure I took a selfie, when am I ever going to slide down a mountain riding an emu again."_ Emma glared at her little sister as she said _"Hopefully never."_

The Sisters' emu shook it's head until Kitty said "Okay we both survive, now how am I going to get you back up top." Kitty soon heard Emma screaming 'LOOK OUT' as she slid down the mountain, crashing to the emu. "Emma what are you doing down here!?" Emma got up and said with a hint of fear and concern.

"I just saw my little sister falling down a mountain and I was super worried!" Emma grabbed Kitty's shoulders "Are you okay!?" Kitty hugged Emma and replied to her

"I'm okay. I'm...okay." Emma and Kitty smile at each other, until Kitty asked her "Want to help me carry the emu?" Emma said with a disgusted face

"No way! Gross, it's smell like expired cheese." The emu soon glared and growled at the sisters, making Kitty scream 'RUN!" as they ran like heck. The emu squawked in rage and chased them.

 **Confessional**

"I didn't mean to hurt the emu's feelings I was just stating a fact." Emma said, explaining she didn't meant to hurt the emu

"The truth hurts." Kitty stated to her sister.

 **Confessional Ended**

Crimson twirled her boleadora and threw it at her team's emu, but once again it dodge it. "Seriously..." Crimson grunted in anger as the Ice Dancers and Cadets made it to the mountain.

"The first two team are racing to the chill zone area, it's the Police Cadets and the Ice Dancers in a foot race to the finish line!" The Cadets and Ice Dancers ran as fast as they can, carrying their emus to the Chill Zone. The Cadets got ahead of the Ice Dancers. "It's looks like the Cadets are going to-no wait Ice Dancers are in the lead-wait the Cadets took it again!" Josee and Jacques glared and ran pass them but Sanders and MacArthur ran faster as well. "Who's it going to be!?" The two teams were almost to the Chill Zone as..."ICE DANCERS TAKE FIRST PLACE!" Don screamed with enthusiasm while they cheered until he said. "However, you guys...have a 30 minutes penalty. So...Cadets take first place!" The Ice Dancers soon looked shocked and enraged

"WHAT! What did we do!?" Josee yelled at Don as he said

"Seriously, you didn't think I notice Jacques put vegetable oil on the Sisters...over there please." Josee and Jacques angrily walked to the side as their penalty began.

 **Confessional**

"WOO! First place baby YES!" MacArthur and Sanders high five as Sanders said

"Now if the Sisters and Goths make it...the Ice Dancers are out of here! WOOHOO!" Sanders and MacArthur cheered on.

 **Confessional ended**

"The Cadets are in first place, while the other two teams are now fighting to avoid elimination...unless they make it to the Chill Zone before the timer is off." Don said as Crimson was near the emu.

"You won't beat me!" Crimson soon threw the boleadora at the emu...and with such luck, the emu was tied and caught. "Finally!" Crimson sighed as she soon petted the horse. "Good horse, thank you." Ennui and Loki walked towards her.

"Finally...wait where are the Ice Dancers...where's everyone?" The Goths noticed...they were all alone. "Wait...are we in...last place?" Ennui asked Crimson as she just shrugged

"I...don't know...but it looks like it...great." Crimson sighed very depressingly as she said "I'm...sorry I had trouble with the Botch or Watch...thanks to me we're going to get eliminated...and our revenge won't be filled." Crimson looked at the ground in shame but Ennui only said calmly yet in his monotone voice

"Hey hey don't say that. Crimson, listen I don't think it was your fault...I couldn't do the dance correctly because of my embarrassment. If we beaten that earlier...we would have been ahead. It's my own fault." Crimson looked at Ennui and said

"No...it's not. We both know we couldn't stand that dance...but I think we did alright." Crimson held Ennui hands and almost smiled at him. Ennui blushed a bit but soon hugged her. Crimson hugged him back...and said "I know we don't say this much...but I love you okay."

"...Same here." Loki joined in on their little hug fest, the Goths blushed a bit...but they actually was enjoying the hug for a bit...until they heard the Sisters screaming and running away from an angry emu. The Sisters, they're still here. Which mean there's a chance we might survive. But if they get eliminated...the alliance will be broken." Crimson, Ennui and Loki looked at one another...and nodded.

Kitty and Emma were on top of a tree, trying to stay away from emu until Crimson and Ennui whistled at it. "Hey...over here." The emu turned towards them. Kitty saw Crimson giving her a thumbs up and nodding at the emu.

"They're helping us! Okay then!" Kitty grabbed the boleadora, aimed at the emu and threw the boleadora around the emu's legs, catching it! "YES!" The Sisters came down and grabbed their emu. "Thanks..."

"Hey we're in an alliance...but since we're the only ones left...good luck." Ennui grabbed their emu as the Goths ran to a taxi. The Sisters nodded and held a taxi. "Go to the top of Mount Aconcagua...and step on it!" Ennui yelled at the taxi driver to go to the destination.

"Follow that taxi and fast!" Emma told the driver to follow the Goth's taxi. Scene changes to the two taxis driving to the same location. "The last two teams are heading to the Chill Zone right now, while the Ice Dancers have only two minutes left for their penalty." The Ice Dancers looked terrified about losing but it gotten worse when they saw the Goths and Sisters. "And here they come!" The Goths and Sisters ran as fast as they could towards the Chill Zone.

"Oh no! They're almost here...HURRY UP YOU STUPID TIMER!" Josee yelled about the timer as it reached 30 seconds.

"Almost there...Hurry!" Ennui yelled at everyone to hurry up. The timer was in 5 seconds...but by the timer went to 1...The Goths and Sisters made it. "YES!" All four of them cheered but the Ice Dancers only screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Their scream echoed around the whole area and towards the whole world.

"Goths, Sisters, you're both tied for second placed!" Don told the teams as Emma and Kitty cheered and hugged each other. Ennui and Crimson sighed until they notice...

"Uh?" Ennui checked his shirt. "Loki? W-Where is he?" Ennui and Crimson looked around while Don said

"Josee and Jacques...you're the last team to make it." Josee growled in rage while Jacques looked ashamed. "Sending you home is what I would do...if this was an elimination round but is not. You're both...still in the race!" Don said a bit annoyed but faked it with a smile as they looked surprised.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Josee jumped up and down while the Cadets , Sisters and Crimson looked shocked and enraged but Ennui wasn't paying attention. "Oh and by the way...HEY PASTY FREAKS!" Ennui and Crimson looked at Josee as she pulled out...

"LOKI!" The Goths screamed in a mix of fear, concerned, worry and mostly...ENRAGE, seeing Josee holding Loki by his ears as he was trying to claw her face. "Give him back!" Ennui demanded Josee but before he could make it to her. Josee 'accidentally' threw Loki off the Mountain. Don, Sanders, MacArthur, Emma, Kitty, Crimson, Jacques and especially Ennui all gasped in shocked as Loki was falling from the Mountain, his scream was heard as it was getting lower and lower. Crimson and Ennui ran to the cliff where Loki was thrown. Crimson and Ennui removed their wigs, seeing that their eyes were beginning to tear up.

"L-L-L-Lo-Loki...h-h-he's...he's gone." Crimson slowly said as Ennui only sniffed a bit but clawed on the rocky ground.

"No...No...No...not...not again. NOT AGAIN!" Ennui screamed in sorrow as he and Crimson almost started to cry. Josee soon said in a baby tone.

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that...hehehehehe." Josee laughed but Jacques said in shocked

"JOSEE! Are you mad!? Do you know what you just did?!" Josee replied to him

"No what?" That was when Ennui and Crimson walked towards her and Jacques as Crimson only said in an enrage tone.

"You...just-" The Goths grabbed the Ice Dancers by their unitard as Ennui screamed

"CROSS THE GOD DAMN FUCKING LINE! You both...are going to regret this...AND I BLOODY DAMN MEAN IT!" They both walked away, grabbing their wigs as Josee and Jacques looked petrified.

 **Confessional**

"I...I...I...can't...I can't...I don't know what to say..." Crimson said but Ennui only said

"I do...our revenge will be complete...and we're doing this...to avenge Loki...for Loki." Ennui let out his hands and Crimson placed it slowly on his.

"For Loki..." The Goths nodded slowly but their eyes started to tear up again, messing up their make-up.

 **Confessional Ended**

"Four teams still remain but one team lost a teammate, who will survive to win the million dollars, keep watching here on...The Ridonculous Race." Don smiled towards the the viewers as the screen went black

 **DONE! And "OH MY GOD! LOKI IS DEAD!? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yeah...sorry if I made you all upset about his death...but actually there's going to be a little surprise in the next chapter...so keep on reading as I see you all next time...bye :)**


	7. Episode 25

**OH BOY! It's been quite a while since I continued this hehehehe. My apologizes to you all anyway, if you recall The Ice Dancer took last but were spared by the Non-Elimination...but also...Josee 'killed' Loki...now the Goths are going to make sure they pain...dearly. Let's see what will happen now...enjoy :)**

 _Flash_

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race, the final 4 teams hit Argentina, The Sisters were targeted but were saved thanks to the Goths. Josee and Jacques took last place but were saved thanks to the non-elimination bell. After that, Josee did the worst of the worst, she threw The Goth's creepy pet rabbit over the mountain, killing him." Don was on top of the mountain, as he continued on "The Ice Dancers seriously made a huge mistake." Scene changed to a black screen until Don said each team, showing their faces. "Ice Dancers, the Police Cadets, the Sisters and the Goths; these final four team have battled in 21 countries and crossed 111-time zone so far, now the real challenge begins." Scene changed, showing Don, walking through a tip background as he continued the introduction. "From this moment on, it's a non-stop race to the finish line. Teams who slowdown will be left behind."

"Welcome to part one of the grand finale of the most stupendous television show ever! This is...The Ridonculous Race!" Don said as he showed a toothy grin with a flash as the intro began

 _intro music_

"We're back in Argentina, where yesterday's winners, The Cadets, are about to grab today's first travel t-" Sanders soon stopped Don as she calmly said

"Um actually Don...who wouldn't mind if we started after...they're done." Sanders pointed to the Goths, who were both holding white roses while showing a sad emotion on their faces. "You saw what Josee did, she actually killed an animal!" Don looked at the Goths again and soon sighed

"Okay then...I guess we can hold it until they're done..." Don walked to the cameras. "Folks, before we start...the Goths would like to say...something to their dead pet, Loki." Scene changed to Crimson and Ennui as Crimson looked at Ennui and said in her monotone voice but sounded sad.

"Is it okay if I start" Ennui slowly nodded, Crimson sigh sadly and said, "Loki, before we meant you, we despised anything that was cute, fluffy and adorable...even you rabbits. But however, when we learned that you rabbits were a plague towards the Australians...we had a change of thought about rabbits. But when we saw you...Ennui and I decided to take you as our very own. You were a helpful yet chaotic little creature that we become...to...l-love..." Crimson's eyes began to water until Ennui continued for her and him.

"Loki...before Crimson and I meant you, I had a black kitten named Toxic Mole, he was gift from Santa one Christmas ago. But one day, he slipped out the door and never came back. I was heartbroken...he was my only friend before I meant Crimson...but when we saw you and took you in, you filled the void that was still there from the lost of Toxic Mole. Loki, to me you weren't just a pet...you were...a part of our team. A-A-A part...o-o-of o-our life...we cared for you very dearly...like you were our own child..." Ennui squeezed the white roses, the thorns pointed his palm, causing his hands to bleed deeply. "Loki...we're sorry we couldn't save you...please...just know..." Crimson held Ennui's empty hand as they finished together.

"That no matter what...in life or in death...you'll always be...in our black...cold hearts...we love you." They whispered the last part as they soon threw the roses to the air, the roses slowly fell to the ground as Ennui whisper his one final words.

"May you rest in peace, Loki...our chaotic little companion of famine and...death." Ennui held Crimson closed to her as he slowly weep. Kitty had tears in her eyes, Emma held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry...for them..." Kitty said to Emma while she replied 'Me too Kit...me too." Don felt a bit sadden by the Goth's speech, even the Cadets felt bad. However, Josee looked annoyed and said

"Okay! Now can we move on to the first challenge!" Jacques sighed a bit but Ennui growled in rage at Josee, he was going to make her pay but Crimson stopped him from going towards her and whispered to him

"Not yet...not yet Ennui...we'll get them today...no matter-" The Goths soon heard a tired chattering sounds...almost sounded like...a low key chatter. "Ennui...did you-" Ennui interrupted her and said 'Yes...can it be..." The Goths slowly turned around and looked in absolute disbelief and shocked. "Oh!" 'Holy' "GOD!" In the Goths sight was, a black rabbit with make up all over its face, had tired yellow eyes but a broken left leg. Ennui slowly picked it up and stared at its eyes.

"Is it...really you...?" Ennui and the rabbit linked with each other as Ennui heard it say _"Yes, it is me...master."_ Ennui's eyes looked shocked but were tearing up a bit "Loki...you...are...ALIVE!" The three teams and Don were in utter shock as they saw Loki...still in the living. Crimson held Loki close and said

"I can't believe myself...but you're really alive. Ennui and I thought you were..." Crimson swallowed a lump in her throat but Loki only rubbed his head against Crimson's. Crimson smiled as Ennui did the same, he slowly rubbed Loki's head and sigh. 'We're glad you're alive...my friend." Loki smile as he tried to hop but fell to the ground, but Ennui quickly grabbed him. "Loki?" The Goths looked and saw his left leg was sprained very badly. "Your leg is not well..." Don soon cleared his throat and calmly yet sternly said to them.

"Um...we have a finale to continue so...may I?" The Goths only nodded "Thank you...Cadets grabbed the first travel tip...NOW!" The show official started as the Cadets, the Sisters, followed by the Goths and Ice Dancers pressed the Don Box and read the tip.

"We're heading to the Bahamas!" Sanders said as the scene changed to Bahamas Flag as Don said to the viewers. 'The Bahamas, known for its pirate history, stunning Caribbean beaches and fluorescent pink flamingos.' Scene changed to Don exiting from Nassau's airport.

"Once teams land in Nassau, they'll find this Don box and their next travel tip." All the teams held a taxi and entered them, heading to the airport.

 **Confessional**

"I can't believe we still in the race, we're so lucky!" Emma stated in joy that she and Kitty are in the final "But poor Ennui and Crimson, almost losing their rabbit...that's horrible!"

"You think! Beside even if the Ice Dancers got eliminated or not, Loki would have been dead still...but wow he survived that fall. He's one tough bunny..." Kitty said while Emma nodded in agreement.

 _Flash_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I can't believe that rabbit is still alive! I thought that if it was no longer here, those pasty freaks would have been too sad to compete and would be easy to eliminated! But now it's ruined...AHHHHHHHHHH!" Josee screamed in annoyance and rage as she felt the confessional room, but Jacques remained

"To be honest, I felt bad for them but I was shocked Josee would just sink that low...I don't know what to even say...but she's not the Josee I knew since I was a child. Jacques sighed very sadly

 **Confessional Ended**

In the Cadet's taxi, "Ah! Itchy, so annoying!" Sanders complained about her itchy cast while MacArthur only replied in the same tone.

"Uh-Hu and you talking about it non-stop for the last four hours isn't annoying at all!" Sanders stopped her scratching while in the Goths taxi, Ennui was wrapping a black strap onto Loki's broken leg.

"And...there." Ennui moved back as Loki patted on the ground with his wrapped leg. "Loki...listen, we thought you were actually gone. We saw what Josee did to you...but you...survived." Crimson petted Loki's head but soon kissed his head while she said with a hint of joy.

"I'm glad you're alive...I didn't want Ennui to feel depressed again when he lost his cat. I didn't want that to happen at all. But...how did you even survived the fall. We want to know how you are still in the living life?" Loki signaled the Goths to get closer so he could link with them and explain how he survived the fall from the mountain in Argentina.

"Okay then...you were falling from the mountain; you saw our shocked faces when you were falling. But before you could taste death, you felt a few tree branches, hitting your body and face. But you stopped when you landed on a big branch, however, the impact caused your leg to get broken. You fell again and landed on some leaves. You soon got up and slowly crawled all night up the mountain to get to us." Crimson and Ennui ended the link with Loki. "So...you almost survived the fall...but suffered a bad leg." Loki slowly nodded but looked ashamed

"Well...we're just happy you're alive Loki...and what we said, we meant it...we're happy we meant you Loki...and we're happy...you're now a part of our life." Loki looked like he's was going to cry but held it in. "But...we also said that we would avenge you for what Josee did...and we will." Ennui nodded and continued it

"This is our final shot on getting rid of those Ice Dancers, today...they will see why they should have never ever messed with us...IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The Goths shouted in vengeance and determinations while Loki chattered in rage. Scene changed to the airport, the ticket worker was painted a small figure of a monster carefully until the Ice Dancers arrived and shouted 'HEY!' scaring the man as Josee demanded

"Two tickets to Nassau, NOW!" The man scarcely gave them their tickets but Josee said while getting him by his shirt "Three more teams are coming and you're going to put them on a later flight. GOT IT?!" However, they heard MacArthur saying

"Hehehe, I guess it's true? 'Ice' guys do finish last. BOOM!" The Ice Dancers noticed that all of the teams have their tickets, making Josee twitch her eyes in rage as she screamed and started to destroy the airport, she threw a computer through a glass window while Jacques screamed in rage

"We are so sick of those...CADETS!" Josee soon pulled out the monitor and threw it out of the screen.

 **Confessional**

"Hahahahaha, did you see her face?" Sanders said as she and MacArthur laughed at Josee's rage

 **Confessional Ended**

"All fours team are in the same flight and once they land, every move they make is crucial." Don said as all the teams exit the airport and ran towards the Don box. MacArthur pressed the Don box first as Sanders read it for them. 'It's an All-In, Argh matey, this way be treasure maps?' Scene changed to a pirate museum as Don explained the All-In challenge. "Welcome to Nassau Pirate Museum, team must travel here by cab and search through this grand display of petty theft for one of these, a Ridonculous treasure map." Don showed the viewers a map with the Ridonculous race Logo on it. "One they find it, they must travel by jet ski to the coast of Abaco Island where they'll find this Don box with their next tip."

 _Flash_

All the teams ran as fast as they could to get a taxi. Jacques got close to Ennui and whisper to him "Listen I'm sorry what happened to your rabbit but-" Crimson soon interrupted and said with venom inside her tone

"Shut it! You didn't stop her, if you think your apologizes will work it will not..." Crimson and Ennui passed him, Josee looked a bit annoyed at him until they saw Loki, giving them the finger.

"Ahh! That little-" Josee growled at the rabbit as Loki return that growl back to her. Soon everyone made it to the taxis.

"The Cadets take the lead, followed by the Goths, Ice Dancers, and Sisters." Don said as scene changed to the Ice Dancers taxi with Jacques saying to the viewers.

"As professional competitors, we have the unique ability to stay calm under pressure." The Sisters' taxi pressed by the Ice Dancers, causing Josee to become annoyed with rage as she shouted to the Taxi Driver

"There go the Sisters, now we're in last place. Would you PLEASE hurry we're in a race, you have to go faster, FASTER!" The driver turned the music in his radio all the way up, ignoring Josee's screaming and making the Ice Dancers cover their ears from the loud salsa music. Jacques soon said to Josee

"I'm surprised this never happened so often!" Scene changed to the Cadets, exiting the Taxi as they ran to the museum while MacArthur said

"I still don't get why there's a museum for fictional characters." Sander replied to her

"What!? Pirates are real." MacArthur only said

"Yeah right, tell that to my pet unicorn hahahahahaha!" The Goths sighed while they rolled their eyes as they entered the museum. "This should be easy." MacArthur until she and Sanders saw that there was a room full of maps everywhere. "You got to be KIDDING ME!?" Sanders quickly said 'You'll search left, I'll search right!" The Goths entered the room and looked around.

"Hmmm?" Ennui checked one of them "No." He dropped it, Crimson checked two of them but they weren't the one they're looking for. Soon the Sisters arrived to the museum 'Alright we're here." Emma said with a smile until the Ice Dancer ran trample over the Sisters. The Sisters got back with Kitty shouting in rage

"YOU TWO ARE THE WORST!"

 **Confessional**

"We're not the worst." Jacques stated with Josee continuing it

"We're just dedicated competitors who will stop at nothing to win and are willing to ruin the lives of anyone who gets in our way." Josee smiled evilly while Jacques smiled like a normal person.

 **Confessional Ended**

Scene changed to everyone looking for the map, with the Sisters entering "We're in past place but we can leave first ones out, come on search!" Emma said as she and Kitty started to search. Crimson looked at one and shocked her head 'No.', Josee looked at one and ripped it, Emma found one but dropped it; seeing it wasn't the map they needed. Ennui and Loki searched with no luck, MacArthur found one but crumpled it up for not being the map her team needed, Sanders grabbed one with both hands, maps kept falling to the ground as Kitty soon found one behind a portrait.

"Got one!" Emma turned and saw Kitty found the map they needed. 'Yes!" Emma chanted "Hello first place!" Kitty cheered as she and Emma exit the museum. However, Kitty soon shouted "In your face Ice Dunces!" MacArthur laughed at them, with coal dust on her face.

 **Confessional**

"Okay that felt goooooooooooooooooooood" Kitty said with a smile

 **Confessional Ended**

"The Sisters leap from fourth to first and the Goths aren't far behind." Soon Crimson found the map with the logo. 'Found one.' Crimson said while Ennui gave her a thumbs up. The Goths ran out of the museum with Sanders shouting

"Oh come on!" But Ennui shouted back 'Hurry up!' Sanders replied back "We're trying!" Scene changed to a black scene showing the Sisters, wearing their swim suits, driving the jet ski, the Goths heading to the beach to get to the next part, Josee dropping a portrait on Jacques and MacArthur breaking a display with her hand as Don said

"Two teams are already heading into the second challenge, will the Ice Dancers and the Cadets to catch up." Scene with Sisters zoomed in as Kitty shouted

"There's the island!" Kitty pressed the Don Box and read the tip. "Oh no it's a random Botch or Watch, 'Dive to Survive.' whoever is this tip." Emma sighed in relief but made her sister said "Emma!" Emma quickly said sorry as Kitty continued "Must search for sunken treasure?" Scene changed to underwater as Don explained the challenge.

"In this beyond, dangerous challenge, the botchers must navigate these underwater tunnels in search of gold doubloons. Armed with their map, a flashlight and a small tank of oxygen, and if they take too long, they'll run out of oxygen and you need that stuff...to live. So find this big cavern, locate the gold coins and swim back up to the pier, race their jet ski back to shore and run along the beach to this midpoint Chill Zone of our Grand Finale." Don said, standing on a big Chill Zone rug as he finished up "Three teams will race on, the last team to arrive may never be able to look at a beach again-without crying." Don said with a sad look and wiping a tear from his eyes.

 _"Out of all the botches, why do I have to get this one!"_ Kitty said with annoyance but sadness and fear as well

 _"Oh my 7th birthday we had Pirate-theme pool party, we dove for treasure and Kitty bikini strap on caught on the drain."_ Kitty said ' _I barely made it out alive.' "Yeah her top on sucked into the filter it was-"_

 _"EMMA!" Kitty shouted in annoyance 'What I'm just stating the facts of the case.'_ Scene changed back to the museum, Josee was looking around the place while MacArthur

"This is taking forever!" Sanders calmly replied to her

"The important thing is to stay calm. focus and slowly pick up the pace." MacArthur glared and replied back with anger

"Oh I'll pick up the pace!" She lifted up one of the barrels and threw it, hitting Jacques on his back, painfully saying 'Ow...' Sanders said

"Feel better?" MacArthur smiled and said 'A little, let me try again." MacArthur grabbed another barrel, showing a map. 'Booya!' MacArthur said in joy "YES!" Sanders cheerfully said until Josee appeared and grabbed their map.

"HEY! HANDS OFF!" MacArthur slammed the cart onto Josee, making her release the map as MacArthur grabbed it until Jacques grabbed it back, soon the Dancers and Cadet were playing Tug of War for the map. 'HEY LET GO OF IT!' Sanders shouted at them as they refused to let it go. "I said drop it freezer breath!" MacArthur screamed at them until Sanders hatched a plan and said to MacArthur

"MacArthur let it go." But MacArthur only said 'Nobody tells me to let-oh.' She soon realized that the Ice Dancers fell from pulling too hard. The Cadets quickly ran with the map. cheering on while the Ice Dancers groaned in annoyance and pain. Scene changed to the beach, as the Cadets made it to their jet ski.

"The Cadets leap into third but can they hold it?" Don said as MacArthur looked at Sanders with her left eyebrow up as she said 'Uh what are you-'

"I'm driving." Sanders said as she started the jet ski, but she kept stopping it and started it non-stop.

 _"I never drove a jet ski before I'm in charge, I get to drive."_ Sanders said in the confessional room while MacArthur replied

 _"Great leaders admit their weaknesses and delegate."_ Sander soon replied back _'You never delegated!'_ MacArthur replied with a grin _"I have no weaknesses._ Scene changed back to the museum as Josee finally found a map with the logo.

"Hahahaha yeah!" Scene turned to the Ice Dancers on their jet ski as they drove it fast while Don said

"As the Ice Dancers hustle to get out of last place, Kitty is the first into the water." Scene showed Kitty underwater while The Goths made it to the pier.

"The Goths just arrived, how are you doing?" Emma asked her sister with their mic as Kitty said

"So far so good. Okay the tunnel entrance should be-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kitty freaked out when she was the tunnel. "Okay I don't think I can do this!?" Emma soon said to her

"Of course you can, you're the toughest, most resourceful person I know. I believe in you Kitty." Kitty smiled and said 'Aww that is the nicest thing you ever said to me.' Emma replied back "Great, now move it! Ennui's coming." Kitty swam into the tunnel as Ennui, wearing the diving material and had his wig removed, quickly dived down, making a small splash. "Wow..."

"Yeah..." Crimson removed her wig and put on the head piece. "You okay Ennui?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Ennui replied back as the scene changed back to the Cadets, stilling moving slow causing MacArthur yell out

"Would you just let me drive!?" Sanders glared and shouted back 'I've got this!" Soon they heard Josee as she said

"HEY CADETS!" The Ice Dancers passed them, splashing them out of their jet ski as she yelled back "EAT SEAWEED!" Sanders soon admit defeat and said

"Okay fine you drive." MacArthur had a determinate look as she said

"Let's do this!" MacArthur took the wheel and drove like a wild rider "WOOHOO ALL HAIL THE BABES IN BLUE!" Sanders held onto MacArthur trying not to fall off of the jet ski.

 _Commercial_

Screen showed the Don Box as Josee grabbed the tip but gasped "I have to swim in tunnels...and caves!" Josee looked at Jacques in fear.

 **Confessional**

"I'm not a fan of small spaces." Josee said as the screen showed a flashback of her claustrophobia during the race. _'It's like_ _there's no air in here.' 'No I'm not...PULL ME UP!'_

"I'm pretty sure they already know..." Jacques said while Josee had a scared look on her face.

 **Confessional Ended**

Josee had the diving suit on but her eye was twitching in fear as Jacques said to her "You can do this right?" Josee replied

"Absolutely, unless you want to...please." Josee begged Jacques but he said 'No I can't you know that.' Josee screamed in rage, making Crimson grunt in annoyance however Jacques smiled and said

"That's it use your anger!" Josee changed her frown to an evil smile as she said 'Yes, I'll channel my anger into sabotaging the other teams." Crimson grunted in anger after what Josee just said until she heard said "No more sabotage, a penalty nearly got us send home in Argentina!"

"But it didn't did it." Crimson then said to her

"It should of!" Josee turned to see an angry Crimson and Loki. "You two should have been gone in Argentina but that stupid non-elimination challenge made sure you two stayed but not this time...you both are going to taste defeat...one way...or another!" Crimson pushed Josee into the water as she sunk to the bottom. "Opps...my bad." Emma was a bit surprised but Jacques was shocked. 'JOSEE! Can you hear me!?' Everyone heard Josee screams of fear causing everyone but Crimson and Loki to cling.

"Ugh, well her mic definitely works." Emma said, covering her head phone with her hands. Soon the Cadets made it and hurried to not get to last place.

"What was that?" Kitty asked through her mic as Emma replied 'Just Josee freaking out.' Ennui made it down but stopped to see Josee as Don said to the viewers.

"Three out of the four are in the water but only one of them have made it inside the tunnel." Josee slowly sink down, holding her map and knee as Ennui almost smile at her fear. 'Hehehehehe...looks like you're going to get what's coming to you Ice witch...toodles." Ennui swam like shark into the tunnel as Josee only whimper in fear. Soon Jacques said through his mic.

"You can do it Josee, just pretend you're going into a skating rink that dark and wet and really crowd." Josee angrily snapped at Jacques

"Stop talking and let me whimper in peace!" Josee continued her whimpering as MacArthur dived down shouting 'BOOYA!'

"Josee, get in the tunnel!" Jacques shouted at Josee but she only said 'I JUST CAN'T! I can't...b-breath." Josee breath in and out but Jacques calmly said "Listen to me, you have plenty of air okay just relax okay." Josee soon saw her air percentage.

"It's down to 60%. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josee screamed as MacArthur passed and grinned

"Sanders, we're back in third place and on our way to first." Sanders smiled

"Nice job partner." Everyone then heard Josee's scream as she screamed in a mixture of fear and rage.

"First, not letting that happen!" Josee whimper but swam and said "I will ruin you..." Josee then sob and whimper in fear as she entered the tunnel.

 **Confessional**

"Man, Josee really has a problem with claustrophobia." Sanders said a bit concerned but MacArthur replied back

"Place just feels small because she got such a big head."

 **Confessional Ended**

"All the botcher are now moving through the tunnels, some a little slower than others." Don stated as Josee swam slowly through the dark tunnel, looking very scared.

"I can't do it! I can't-" Josee saw a little fish, causing her to scream at it "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The little fish screeched in fear and swam away "Ahhh! Wake up Josee, you're a winner and winners never quit!" Josee started to talk out loud to herself. "Are you a baby?"

Everyone heard Josee shouting at herself through Jacques's head pic 'You're pathetic!' Josee kept going while Emma said to Crimson "Super awkward..." 'Do you hear me!?'

"Oh we hear you loud and clear. Should somebody please disconnect her mic." Ennui replied back 'I agree...it's pretty annoying.' Back up surface, Sanders said to Jacques

"Shouldn't you talk her down?" Jacques covered his head piece and replied to Sanders

"Listen even if I would, she won't listen to me. I've taken this kind of crud from her for 14 years it's about time she got a taste."

 _"Fourteen years of that, I almost feel sorry for him."_ Kitty changed her face to a smile _"Almost."_

"Emma I'm in the caverns, I think I see something...gold." Kitty flashed her light on a chest full of gold doubloons. "I found it the treasure!" Emma cheered 'Yes! I knew you could do it!' Jacques sighed while Sanders gave her a thumbs up and Crimson said 'Perfect...' "First place all the way!" Kitty place her bag into her tank until she was an angel fish, she freaked out, causing her to let go of her flash light. The fish ate it and swam away from her. No no no no no no! GAVE ME BACK MY FLASHLIGHT!" Kitty held onto the fish, demanding it to return her light.

"Kitty are you okay?! What's going on" Emma said, concerned about her sister. Kitty replied back 'I'm being dragged away by a fish, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kitty was out of the cavern as Ennui made it in.

"Okay I'm in. I'm about to find the treasure." Ennui shined his light all over the place, seeing a pearl, jewelry and a crown on top of a skull. "Nice..." He then shined it on the chest. "Find it!"

"Okay great! We're in second place now." Crimson said with a small smile until Emma said to Ennui 'Ennui, do you see Kitty?' Ennui looked around but said

"Nope...she's not here." Ennui placed the bag onto his tank and swam to one of the caves. 'Kitty where are you?' Emma said through mic, Kitty replied back

"A couple of caves over I think." Kitty soon growled "Enough already, give it back!" Soon a huge clank sound was made. "Oh no!" 'Kitty what's wrongs?!" Emma shouted in fear 'Is everything okay in there?' Kitty replied back in a worried and sadden tone "No... I'm I'm...stuck! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty screamed in fear as the scene showed Don saying 'With Kitty wedge between a rock and a rock. The Sisters fall out of first place and the Goths rise up!' Ennui returned with the gold.

"You're back great." Ennui threw Crimson the gold "Ennui? What are you-"

"I'm going back down and help Kitty. I'm not letting this alliance be destroy today!" Ennui dived back down while Crimson sighed. Loki shook his head a bit 'Looks like Ennui's going back down? What?!' Don was surprised. Ennui soon swam like a Great White and made it back to the caverns in a matter of minutes. "Okay I'm back in the caverns, where's Kitty!?" Ennui said to the others until he saw Josee swimming slowly. "Grrrr..." Ennui glared at Josee but heard Emma shouting

"Ennui! Ignore her and go find Kitty please!" Ennui sighed and swam into one of the caverns. Josee finally made it in 'I did it! I'm in the caverns' Jacques cheered in joy

"Woohoo, you go girl!" Sanders spook to MacArthur 'MacArthur, how did she get ahead of you?!'

"You tell me, stupid map said third entrance on the right but there are only two on that side and I check them both twice!" Sanders said 'Are there three on the left?' "Yeah but the map has two." Sanders soon said 'You're holding the map upside down.' MacArthur and said "Hehehe yeah, that's not-" MacArthur turned the map and said "Huh, what do you know?"

 **Confessional**

"That you what next time there's an underwater treasure map reading challenge, you can do it." Sanders looked a bit annoyed.

 **Confessional Ended**

Josee held her gold up high "And Josee takes the gold, haha like if there was ever any doubt." Josee heard a siren sound, she realized that her oxygen tank was low. "My oxygen's down to two percent. No! Air! Help!" Josee started hyperventilating as Jacques said

"Ummm...look for...look for an air pocket." Josee saw on above her and swam towards it. She removed her oxygen helmet and said 'Okay I found one. Now what?" Jacques soon said "Um...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Commercial break**

Ennui kept swimming and found Kitty. "Okay I found Kitty." Emma said 'Great!' Ennui swam towards and said "Kitty, it's me Ennui."

"Ennui? Why are you-"

"I'm here to help you get free so you and your sister don't get eliminated." Ennui started to pull her legs but it only made her saw 'Owwww!' "Sorry..." Ennui kept trying as MacArthur made it to the caverns

"Okay it's said that we can send diver down to get them out, but if we do we'll get cut from the race." Emma read the tip while Sanders scratched her cast again. Kitty soon said 'Emma, give me 30 seconds I have an idea.' Ennui stopped his pushing 'No use...you're really stuck.'

"MacArthur, where are you at?" MacArthur replied 'Grabbing the gold, first place here we come!' Sanders said "Sweet, now get back here and let's win this!"

"Rodger that." MacArthur saw Josee's body and swam up to see an angry Josee "Bye bye Ice Princess hehehehe." MacArthur dived down as Josee screamed in rage

"Ahhhh! I hate those Cadets!" Jacques replied back 'Josee, what wasting air, you have to make it back somehow!' "How am I supposed to huh? HOW!?" MacArthur stopped and looked at Josee. She soon sighed in annoyance

 _Flash_

"Okay here the plan, I'm going ditch the tank and swim for it." Ennui and Emma said 'What!?'

"You made? You can't survive underwater." Kitty soon replied to them both

"Maybe not Josee, but ever since that pool incidence, I've been practicing holding my breath. I can go four minutes without batting an eyelash. Okay here I go..." Kitty released her tank, grabbed her gold and made it free.

"Great...now I have to get back...Crimson I'll do the same thing Kitty did. I can swim real fast, remember?" Crimson said 'Yeah I do...okay then just hurry okay.' "Don't worry...I'll be fine." Ennui grabbed his gold, pull out his tank and swam out of the caverns, and passed Kitty. Kitty looked surprised.

Back in the caverns, "Okay we have to send in a diver Josee, you can't hold your breath long enough to get back to the surface." Josee replied back

"You just love the quit don't you?!" Soon MacArthur came back, making Josee look a bit annoyed "Oh great you're back. Here to rub it in my face again, oh let me guess I'm bad, you win bla bla bla!" MacArthur soon said with an annoyed tone

"Will you shut it, I'm here to help you." Josee looked shocked 'But I thought you hated me?' "I do, but I'm also a cop...almost. And I took an oath...seminar. Besides if anything going to take you out of this race it's going to be me...and those Goths." MacArthur removed her helmet and placed her oxygen tank tube onto Josee's face. "If I catch you hogging my oxygen I will leave you behind." Josee muffled 'Understood.' MacArthur and Josee swam together, sharing the oxygen tank as Don said

"The Cadets and Ice Dancers head back to the surface tied in third place and the Goths finally made it back. Ennui came back to surface with Crimson and Loki waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Ennui rolled his eyes and hop onto the jet ski. "Where's Kitty?"

"She's coming right...now." Kitty finally made it back. 'Kitty!" Emma helped her back up 'Oh thank god... thanks a lot Ennui.' "Um actually...your sister made it out without me, I failed to free her...sorry"

"Anyway...thanks still." Ennui shrugged as Crimson started to drive, Emma started to Jet Ski and drove very fast. Soon MacArthur and Josee made it back

"Did you hit your head or something?" Sanders asked MacArthur with a grin. MacArthur answered 'No why?' "You just helped your mortal enemy and I didn't even have to tell you to do it." MacArthur just grin and replied back "Ah, I guess you're rubbing off on me." Scene changed to the Cadets driving fast as they could go. Jacques soon said

"Oh my god, are you okay I was so worried?" Josee soon shouted at him

"Just drive! I'm going to make sure those pasty vampire freaks pay for what they did to me... especially that orange hair...B****!" Jacques looked terrified and started to drive as fast as he could.

 **Confessional**

"I'm glad Ennui helped us...besides our family doesn't quit." Emma stated their family's saying

"Never give up, never surrender, never say never!" Kitty looked at her sister when she said never say never even though she just said never.

 _flash_

"This is our last chance...let's end this Crimson." Ennui said

"Right..." Crimson held Ennui's hand while Loki placed his paw on their hands.

 **Confessional Ended**

Scene changed to everyone, driving on their Jet-Skies as fast as they could. "Who's going to go all the way and who's going to be left behind?" Don said as the Ice Dancers and Cadets glared at each other, the Goths and Sisters were neck to neck. Soon the Goths and Sisters made it and quickly got their clothes back on. 'Hurry it!" Emma shouted as the Cadets and Ice Dancers made it to shore. The Goths and Sisters were neck to neck but the Ice Dancers and Cadets were hot on their trial.

"I won't let you two survive this race..." Ennui and Crimson nodded and ran as fast as they could, passing the Sisters, the Cadets soon passed the Ice Dancers but Josee wasn't going to let that happen at all. So she grabbed a coconut and threw it hard. But...the coconut missed MacArthur head, ricocheted to a tree and went back to Josee's head. 'Owwww!' Jacques stopped 'Josee!' The Goths looked and saw them behind

"Hehehehe, karma hit Josee..." Crimson said with a grin as she and Ennui made it to the Chill Zone.

"Goths, you're in 1st place." The Goth smiled a bit and sighed, soon the Sisters and Cadets made it as well. "Sisters take 2nd and Cadets...you're in third place!" The Sisters and Cadets cheered on while Jacques and Josee soon realized that...

"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Ice Dancers screamed, it echoed throughout the island and the around world. "We...we lost!" Jacques pulled his hair very hard as Josee looked shocked. They slowly walked to the Chill Zone as Don said

"Josee and Jacques I'm sorry, that it took me long to say this but...YOU'RE CUT FROM THE COMPETITION!" Don smile while Josee growled like a rabid lion. Don looked a bit scared as she slowly walked towards him until...Crimson stepped up.

"Move FREAK!" Josee screamed at Crimson but she soon grabbed Josee's by her unitard and said 'We...are...not...finish...yet." Jacques ran up to them said

"Hey let her g-" Ennui grabbed Jacques and said with rage in his voice. 'It's payback time! Don...you wouldn't mind if you don't show this to the viewers.' Don said

"Go ahead..." Ennui and Crimson nodded and dragged the Ice Dancers away from the cameras. The sound of the Ice Dancers pleads and cries of pain were heard as the Goths took care of them. Everyone looked in shocked as they covered their eyes, not looking at what the Goths were doing. Matter of minutes, Crimson and Ennui looked tired but sighed. "So...are you guys done?"

"Yup...oh and also...you might need to call an ambulance for them..." Ennui said to Don as he soon said 'Anyway, here are your next tips.' Don handed the final three teams their tips.

"Water taxi to the airport and take a flight to...New York City! Sweet!" MacArthur said as everyone ran to a Water taxi.

"Three teams remain who will win it all? The only way to find out is by watching the final installment of the greatest adventure on television. Also known as...The Ridonculous Race!" Don smile as the farewell video was played for the Ice Dancers.

 _"I wish I could leave saying that I'm proud of what we did...but I just can't."_

 _"We won fourth place...worse than getting silver in the Olympics. We don't deserve to be called champions._

 _"Maybe we should learn from this? Try being better people."_

 _"Maybe we...uh Jacques?"_ They noticed that there was a lot of animals around them. "What do you want!?" Soon Jacques saw a not on one of the animals.

"It's a note...from Loki? 'Here my revenge for taking me from my owners and almost killing me...see you both in...' Jacques looked at Josee and yelled "RUN!" The Ice Dancers ran as fast as they could while the animals started to chase them. Loki sense the animals...and smiled.

 **Done...and done. Finally, The Goths got their revenge on those Ice Dancers and now it's the Police Cadets vs. The Sisters vs. The Goth in the Season Finale of the Ridonculous Race! Hahahahahahahahaha who will win...well you decided...**

 **Yup...on your review vote who should win in the next chapter...I'm counting votes from Fanfiction and DeviantArt...so choice wisely and I'll see you all next time, bye**


	8. Episode 26 (Finale)

**FELLOW TDRR GOTH FANS, FELLOW FOLLOWERS OF 'A Turn of Events!' TODAY IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF 'A TURN OF EVENTS'! I must say, thank you everyone for your support, your nice comments and for reading this...it really means a lot to me and to all you Crimson, Ennui and Loki fans. Anyway, last chapter, the Ice Dancer finally taste the bitterness of 4th place and suffered the wrath of the Goths, now it's the Sisters; Emma and Kitty, vs. the Cadets; Sanders and MacArthur, vs. The Goths; Crimson, Ennui and Loki in the final episode of The Ridonculous Race as they head off to New York City!**

 **I tallied the votes...it's time...Let's begin! :D**

 _Flash_

"Last time on part one of the Ridonculous Race Grand Finale, our final four teams found maps and went underwater in search for buried treasure, a challenge that for Josee and Kitty seems impossible to finish. Until Ennui helped Kitty while in a shocking event, MacArthur helped Josee. It was another photo finish at the carpet, and to everyone joy, The Ice Dancers took last place and suffered a lot of pain from the Goths' revenge. And in a total shock, Loki, the Goth's freaky pet rabbit, survived the fall...thank god! But there was no rest for the weary as the race raced right on." Don said as the screen showed the final three team as he continues "Who's got what it takes to win, find out right here, right now! On the explosive grand finale of...The Ridonculous Race!" Don showed a toothy grin with a flash as the intro started

 _Intro played_

"Welcome back to the Bahamas, our finale three teams have retrieve their final travel trip, taken aboard water taxis and all boarded one final flight...to New York City!" Scene changed to the American flag as Don continues on "Natures playgrounds for Capitalist wolves and Jazz Handed Broadway stars alike, home to 8.4 million people and 16.4 million rats. When teams arrived to J.F.K Airport, they must find this Don Box to collect their first tip." Scene changed to a map showing the final plane arriving to New York. "The Final three teams have boarded the same plane for one final flight, it really is anyone's game."

"I just can't believe we've made it to the finale, woohoo!" Emma and Kitty high-fived each other as Emma continues "All our hard work and teamwork finally paid off...plus us helping the others getting rid of those annoying Ice Dancers

"Karma hit them...big time! Crimson and Ennui really did a number on them...but still...we actually made it sis!" Kitty laughed while hugging her sister as the scene changed to the Police Cadets.

"That's right, the little Police Cadet made it all the way to the Big Bad Finale! So look out, we're the ultimate superhero and sidekick duo." Sanders frowned and replied to her large partner. 'Seriously?' MacArthur cleared her throat and said "Um...you're the superhero."

"Oh, okay then" Sanders' smile soon fainted when MacArthur continued 'And I'm the lovable, funny sidekick that's just good at everything...and maybe a little stronger.' Sanders glared in annoyance as the scene changed to the Goths

"Wow...this is...a surprise." Ennui looked shocked while Crimson almost sounded happy. "We've never thought we would make it to the finale."

"This...this is happening Ennui. All because of those Ice Dancers, we made it to the Finale...so this might means-" Ennui stopped her there

"Perhaps Crimson...we might have a chance...to help her." Crimson nearly had a tear but quickly removed it. "But still...Josee and Jacques...if you're hearing this." Ennui and Crimson said together 'How does fourth place taste...Ice Losers!" Ennui, Loki and Crimson soon flipped them as the scene showed the plane landing as Don said to the viewers.

"The finale three teams have finally arrived. Who will be the first one to take the first tip." The Goths, Cadets and Sisters exit the airport as Kitty pressed the Don Box and grabbed the tip.

"It's an All-In, 'Who's ready to face the traffic.' Scene changed once again as Don explains the first challenge.

"For this All-In, teams must take these Ridonculous Race Taxi and drive themselves, all the way here...to the Empire State Building. Once they make it, they might race up an 86 flight of stairs...all the way here, to this observation deck and grab their tip, attached to these suit cases, moving them one step closer to the final Chill Zone and the Million Dollar prize." Don ended his explanation as Sanders read the last part of the tip.

"Fun fact, last team to make it is pretty much doomed. Good Luck." Sanders looked frighten until Crimson spotted the Taxi. 'There they are! Come on!' All the three teams ran to a taxi and started to drive them to the Empire State Building.

"Ennui...we're in last place, could you try to go a little faster?" Crimson almost sounded scared. Ennui only nodded and pushed the petal on their taxi.

 **Confessional**

"The reason why I acted like that during the plane trip...is because of why we entered in the first place." Crimson sighed a bit and continued. "My grandmother is very ill, she can't pay for her medication so...I asked Ennui if we can try to win this game and help my Nana. She helped me a lot after my parents...died." Crimson sighed very depressingly while Ennui and Loki try their best to comfort her.

 **Confessional Ended**

"This is so awesome! The Empire State Building was where King Kong climbed up in that movie! Ah, wouldn't it be cool if we saw him Emma?" Emma looked at Kitty like she was a bit crazy.

"Kitty, you know it was an only a movie, right? Plus, we have a race to win so...try to focus!" Emma went faster in their speed, trying not to lose their lead. Scene changed to a street as MacArthur's voice was heard

"Take the next right!" The Cadet's Taxi was seen passing by.

"Hold on to something!" Sander turn the wheel, turning their taxi to the right while she and MacArthur spoke to the Confessional. _"Do we want to win? Yes. Do we need to win? Well since the Ice Dancers are gone...it's still a yes!"_ Sander said with a slight determined look as their Taxi made a right turn again.

"Nice driving partner!" MacArthur complicated her Partner's driving while Sander replied with a 'I did learned from the master.' MacArthur replied to her while looking at their map. "Darn right you did. Take the next right." Sander only nodded

"First place here we come-" The Goths soon passed the Cadets "It's the Goths!" MacArthur shouted

"After them!" Sander pressed the metal to the petal and drove faster.

 **Confessional**

"I know they never did anything wrong with us and all three of us did help each other get rid of those annoying Ice Dancers...but it's still a race." Sanders said while MacArthur continued her sentence

"So, that means...show no mercy!" The Cadets fist pumped to that

 **Confessional Ended**

"Okay we're in second place...that's good." Crimson said until Ennui noticed the Sisters.

"There's the Sisters!" Ennui tighten his grip and drove faster. Kitty looked at their map and said to Emma

"Half way there Emma, we're going to make it!" Emma and Kitty cheered but soon stopped when the Goths drove by them and then passed them. "What the-oh no! Emma, drive faster!" Emma nodded and went faster.

 **Confessional**

"Hey it's a competition, and we are here to win...so" Ennui and Crimson only nodded while Loki chitter, saying 'We are going to win this!'

 **Confessional Ended**

"The Goths have the lead while the Sister are right behind them." The Sisters drove by them but the Goths didn't let them take the lead.

"Sorry...but nice try." Crimson said in her usual monotone voice while Emma groaned and try to go faster. However, Ennui noticed something.

"Uh oh!" Ennui soon pressed the brake while Emma did the same. "Crimson...we're in a New York City Traffic Jam." Crimson and Ennui sighed while Emma only look scared.

"NO!" A driver beside them said to them. 'Ey, get over yourself, honk like a normal person.' The driver honked as other cars honk too. The Cadets soon noticed the Traffic Jam.

"Oh, come on!" MacArthur honked the horn and shouted "Move it! Move it already!"

"At least we're stuck in traffic, so are the other teams." Sanders said as the scene flash changed to Ennui, honking like a crazy person.

"MOVE IT ALREADY! MOVE! IT!" Ennui pounded on the horn while Crimson and Loki witness it. "HURRY UP ALREADY!"

 **Confessional**

"Wow...I've never seen you that angry before...well except when we swore revenge on Jose and Jacques." Crimson said while Ennui only sighed in annoyance

"Sorry...I just hate traffics...they always waste my damn time!"

 **Confessional Ended**

Emma, Ennui and Sanders honked and honked but no luck "This is ridiculous!" MacArthur soon had an idea while Sander honked again

"I've got it!" MacArthur pulled her head out of the window and try to imitate a police siren. _'Woo-woo-woo-woo! Woo-woo-woo-woo'_ But had no luck, "It's not working." Sander pulled her head out and said to her

"Don't stop keep going." MacArthur kept going until Sander perfectly imitated a police siren, causing the cars to move out of their way. 'It's working, keep going!'

 **Confessional**

"I've done a lot of thing during this race that I never I thought I could do and impersonating a police siren tops them all!" Sander said with a grin while MacArthur replied to her

"You nailed that siren sound, pitch perfect!"

"I've been practicing...just in case!" Sanders once again imitated a police siren.

 **Confessional Ended**

Kitty groaned and screamed at the other cars in front of her and Emma. "HEY! MOVE IT ALREADY IT!" Emma, Kitty, Crimson and Ennui soon heard the police. "Oh great, here comes-" But to their surprise…it was the Cadets.

"It's the Cadets! Followed them quickly!" Ennui nodded and followed the Cadets as the Sisters did the same. Soon all three teams made it out.

"Woohoo, made it out! Nailed it!" Sanders and MacArthur high-fived as they took first place.

 _ **Commercial** **Break**_

"All three teams made it out of the traffic and are heading to the Empire State building as of now!" Don said to the viewers. Soon the Cadets made it.

"Yes, we made it! Now all we need to do is find a parking stop." MacArthur looked shocked and angry after what Sanders said "Imitating a siren is one thing but we can't park illegally." Sanders drove around causing her partner to moan in annoyance.

"And the Cadets' lost is the Goths gain." Ennui and Crimson ran out of their taxi and headed inside while the Sisters did the same.

"Alright! Come on that's go!" Emma and Kitty exit their taxi as the Cadets found a parking spot. MacArthur groaned in anger. 'What two taxi, great just great!' MacArthur and Sanders exit out their taxi and started to run up the stairs. 'I told you we could have parked there.'

"You'll thank me when we don't get towed." Sanders said as the Goths soon made it to the top, while they gasped in exhaustion.

"That was...long!" Crimson and Ennui grabbed their suit case as Ennui read the tip. "Take this briefcase to the Mid-Point Chill Zone...at Central Park." Scene changed to Central Park as Don explain this part of the challenge.

"You heard the man, teams must race all the way to Central Park and make it to this Mid-Point Chill Zone then hand me their travel tip. Last team to make it, are done...cut from the competition. Man, whoever that's going to happen is gonna lose it!" Ennui grabbed the case and headed back down. The Sisters were almost there until the Cadets pass them.

"Oh no!" Emma said in a worried tone.

"Haha, first place here we come!" MacArthur said until she and Sanders saw the Goths heading out. "Or second place...hehe...NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" MacArthur and Sander went faster as did the Sisters as the Goth kept going down the steps. 'Wow Sanders I'm impress, you're not even panting."

"My arm may be broken but my gloats are at maximum power." Sander replied to MacArthur as they made it to the top. "Yes!" MacArthur read the tip

"Central Park, hustle!" The Sisters made it

"Last team is done!" Kitty and Emma gasped "COME ON!" Kitty shouted as the Goth are now at the bottom.

"Okay, we're in first but we need to keep going, come on." Ennui and Crimson entered their taxi and started to drive to the Chill Zone. The Cadets soon made as well and headed into their taxi.

"Drive!" Sanders nodded and drove as fast as she could. Soon enough the Sisters made it and entered their taxi and went as fast as they could as well. Scene changed to Central Park as Ennui stopped the Taxi and headed to the Mid-Point Chill Zone with Loki and Crimson.

"I can't believe it!" Crimson saw shocked as they soon made it...first!

"Crimson, Ennui, Loki; you're the first team to make it to the Mid-Point." Ennui sighed while Crimson almost smiled but remained her usual gloomy self but Loki just fist pump to itself. Don soon pointed to a Don Box while saying "That Don Box holds the tip to your next challenge, good luck." The Goths walked towards the Don Box, Ennui let Loki pressed this one as Crimson read the tip.

"Another All-In, Buoys will be Buoys...hmm sounds interesting I guess." The Goth ran as Crimson continues reading the tip. "Go to the boathouse and use one of the boats to search the buoys in the middle of the pond for the combination that will unlock your briefcase. Wait..." The Goths stopped "Which boathouse...oh crap!"

 _ **Commercial Break**_

Scene changed to the Cadets as they were almost to Central Park. "There's Central Park, woohoo!" However, they stopped cheering when they heard a pop.

"Uh no, flat tire!" Sanders was about to stop but MacArthur said

"No, keep driving, we can do this!" Sanders had her doubt but nodded and kept driving. Soon enough, the Sisters were near them. 'Look, there's the Cadets, quick, pass them Emma!'

"On it!" Emma pushed the petal and went as fast as the taxi could go. The Cadets were almost there...until the Sisters passed them. 'Sorry guys...see ya in the Chill Zone.' Kitty said through their window as the scene changed to Goths as they went around the park.

"Nope...I see no boathouses anywhere..." Ennui sighed but Crimson quickly pointed to a map.

"Look...there's a map." The Goth quickly checked the map. "It's almost a mile from here...we can make it, come on." The Goths ran as fast as they could while the Sisters finally made it to Central Park

"Alright this is it!" Kitty and Emma quickly exit their taxi and ran towards the Chill Zone. Soon enough, the Cadets finally made it and ran after them. " _GASP,_ Emma look!" Emma turned and saw the Cadets heading towards them.

"Hurry!" Sanders and MacArthur ran as fast as they could but the Sisters wasn't going to let them win at all. They were neck and neck...until...Emma and Kitty made it to the Chill Zone first as Emma gave Don their tip.

"Sisters take 2nd place!" Don announced that Kitty and Emma are now in the finale...while the Cadets looked disappointed. "Sanders, MacArthur, you both raced very well and very hard...but I'm very sorry to say this, you're out of the race." Sanders only nodded while MacArthur took a deep breath and said to the Sisters

"...Nice work...good luck!" MacArthur pulled out her hand, waiting for one of them to shake it. Kitty took that opportunity and shook her hand.

"Thanks...it was fun racing you guys." Soon enough, Kitty and Emma ran off to the Don Box as a Farewell Video was played for the Cadets

 _"Eighteen teams started this race and we made it to the finale three that's pretty good."_ Sanders said

 _"Nan, that only makes it worse."_ MacArthur softly argued about Sanders' statement

 _"We've faced adversity and fought our way through...we've learned a lot."_

 _"I've learned that this was a heap of pain, all for nothing...I guessed I learned more than that. Like my partner's pretty forgiving of me being a bonehead and her pain fresh hold is rocking high! Seriously...you're a machine, you're invincible...untouchable!"_ MacArthur punched Sanders' arm, making her painfully say 'Ow!' as they walked away toward the other teams _"Sorry about that..."_

"The Cadets are gone and the Sisters are moving on to the next challenge...if they could catch up." Scene showed the Goths, making it to the Boathouse.

"Okay here we are, let's find that combination." Ennui, Crimson and Loki entered a boat and paddling into the lake as the Sisters found the map.

"Where's the boathouse?" Kitty and Emma looked around the map until Kitty found it "It's not that far, come on!" The Sisters ran towards the Boathouse as Don spoke once again

"The Goths and Sisters are now neck to neck as they head to the boathouse to find the combination to their suitcase. Inside is their finale tip with direction to this season's finale Chill Zone." Scene showed Don and the other eliminated teams (minus the Ice Dancers) as Don continued. "Whoever gets here first wins...One...Million...Dollars!" Almost everyone clapped and cheered for whoever will win the season

 **Confessional**

"This is so heavy bro; one team is going _Ding-Ding-Ding_ win it all!" Rock said with an exciting tone while Spud replied slowly

"Whoa...this the finale...WE'RE IN THE FINALE WOOHOO!" Spud didn't get what Rock meant when he said to him as Spud grabs him and shakes him excitingly while Rock tells him they're not in the finale.

 _Flash_

"The Goths vs. The Sisters, oh wow! What an exciting finale." Pete mocked it by pretending to snooze, causing him and Gerry to laugh at them

"What kind of Goths are they again...the emo kind or the vampire kind?" Gerry asked only for Pete to say

"Ah who cares, they both stink!" The Tennis Rivals mocked both the Sisters and Goths

 _Flash_

"We're pulling in for the Goths, for people who are gloomy, they got some serious skills!" Lorenzo said, cheering for the Goths while Chet continues

"But they are no match for our newest invention...Parkour-Kung-Fu!" The Step-Brothers started to perform their invention...causing Lorenzo to karate chop the camera.

 _Static_

"Are you sad that we didn't make it to the finale, sweetie?" Kelly asked her daughter, Taylor who replied

"No. No way, I'm glad we got out before we had to do anything super-disgusting like eat worms... Taylor soon gasp and continued "Ew, or share a sauna. So gross." Kelly giggled and said

"That's my girl."

 _Flash_

"I'm totally bumped that MacArthur got out...but hey at least the Sisters made it!" Brody said with a smile

"Also, the Goths...wow! They give Duncan and Gwen a run in for their money, sorry guys." Geoff apologized to his Delinquent pal and Perky Goth pal back home.

 _Flash_

"Woohoo! Noah, Emma and Kitty are in the finale!" Owen said with joy

"I know, I hope they win...but even if they don't...Emma still got me hahaha woo!" Noah and Owen high fived

 **Confessional Ended**

The Sisters kept rowing but they kept hearing munching sounds. "Um...you hear that." Out of nowhere, an angry snapping turtle jump up and bit Kitty right on her arm. "OW! Hey got off my arm!" Kitty pulled it out.

"You okay?" Emma said, worried about her little sister. Kitty replied 'Yeah, I'm good, look a buoy!' Kitty checked for numbers on the top. 'Nothing!' Ennui grabbed one and saw the number below them.

"Try 3-4-1." Crimson placed in the combination...it didn't work. "Dang it...let's try the next one." Kitty and Emma tried that number...it didn't work.

"The search for the final travel tip of the entire race is on and the gloves are off." Don said as the Goths tried numbers 2-1-1, Crimson shook her head 'no'. The Sister tried 4-1-2...Emma placed it correctly but it was the wrong one. The Goth grabbed Buoy 5-1-5, it's wasn't the correct one either. Kitty fought with a snapping turtle while Emma groaned as they didn't get the correct one again. Buoys kept falling one by one as the finale two teams kept searching. Goths tried 3-17...Crimson sadly shook her head no, Sister tried 4-4-7...Emma shook her head slowly, Goth tried numbers 5-5-1...Ennui only sighed in disappointment with Loki, soon enough, the Sister placed combination 1-1-7...and it worked.

"Yes! Hello first place!" Kitty and Emma cheered as they paddle as quickly as they can. Crimson noticed it and look shook

"Oh no...it's over..." Crimson kneed down in forfeit. Ennui and Loki quickly replied to her

"No it's not, we can still catch up...check it." Crimson grabbed the buoy as Ennui placed numbers 4-0-9...and it worked. "Perfect...now paddle...paddle like we're in death row!" The Goths paddle as fast as they could while the Sisters are almost to shore.

"We're almost there...keep going Kit!" Kitty and Emma paddle faster and faster, they soon made it to shore. 'The Sisters made it to shore a full minute ahead of the Goths...but they're not giving up!' The Goth made it to shore and ran like hell. "Come on Kitty!"

"I know, I know!" The Sister kept going but saw the Goth were catching up

"I see them...we can do this Ennui!" Crimson said with hope as Ennui only said

"Right...Crimson...RUN LIKE THE DEMON!" Crimson and Ennui ran like they were speed demons as they were near the sisters.

"It's the last dash to the final chill zone...after 21 countries and multiple challenges, it all comes down to this!" The Sisters panted exhaustively as the Goth ran next to them, it's neck to neck! "Who's going to win this million dollar!?" They were all neck to neck, all of them panting. Rock cheered, Kelly cheered while Taylor only said 'Whatever...', the Step Brother cheered...everyone cheered as they made to the chill zone...and to everyone surprise..."The Goths wins! Emma and Kitty sighed while Crimson only gasped and Ennui just looked a bit surprised...but smiled a little.

"We won...we did it?" Crimson soon hugged Ennui while Loki cheered a bit 'We won! We actually did it...great!" Crimson smiled very big while Ennui only blush but returned her hug. Emma and Kitty hugged each other as well.

"Looks like everyone is happy...well except the Ice Dancers...but I don't care." The Sisters' video played first

 _"This has been the most incredible experience of my life!"_

 _"Sorry if I blow it?"_ Kitty said only for Emma to reply

 _"Are you kidding, you were amazing, you rocked it! I meant what I said I'm so proud of you Kitty."_

 _"Aww, thanks!"_

 _"Hey I take my sister over a million...even if we were so close. I've never felt like a winner than I do right now."_

 _"You're just glad you have a new boyfriend."_ Kitty smirked at her sister

 _"Like I said...more like a winner than I ever have!"_ Emma and Kitty hugged again as the Goths were next

 _"I can't believe we won...I thought we would be gone thanks to those Ice Dancers...but no we survived!"_ Ennui said in a bit of shock while Crimson replied

 _"I'm glad we went to Transylvanian...that was awesome! We both rode a coffin and even smile, hehehe."_

 _"And Finland too...that was epic...even accepting our un-goth look...showed our bond is stronger than ever!"_ Ennui said with a smile

 _"Plus...meeting and adopting Loki...that was special too...he cared about us as much as we care about him."_ Loki chittered in joy while Crimson petted him softly

"The moneys alright... I'm just glad I did this with the person I love." Ennui held Crimson close, making her blush but hug him back

"Also...I can help Nana now...she'll be alright." Crimson sighed in happiness, knowing that her grandmother will be alright now.

Scene showed all the teams standing together while Loki threw the money to the air. "Yes, throw your money on the ground, very smart. That's all for now, we've hoped you enjoyed our incredible race around the word, be sure to keep an eye out for more of...The Ridonculous Race." Don ending the show with a toothy grin and a flash as the show ended.

 **BOOM! Your winners...are...THE GOTHS! 2nd place goes to the Sisters and 3rd place to the Cadets, I hope you enjoyed my TDRR AU fic...because it's all thanks to you all. Thank you very much for reading my story and for reviewing it...It was a lot of fun...it's sad to see it be over now. But I got more stories...and an upcoming one...that people might enjoy ;)**

 **Thanks for everything...this has been Hellflores from Fanfiction and floresfire from DeviantART...saying to you all...thank you very much. Have a nice day :D**


End file.
